


Пепел

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Permanent Injury, Season/Series 07, Self-Harm, Unintentional Incest, mentions of torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Спасая из горящего здания сильно покалечившегося Сэма Джонса, пожарный Дин Смит и представить не мог, насколько спасенный перевернет всю его жизнь. Не АУ.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke Drifting By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294805) by [vailkagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami). 



> Переведено в 2014 на Байки-6 для Команды Бобби. Им же, особенно бессмертному кэпу Derek Winslow, спасибо за беттинг и поддержку  
> А здесь https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSDnSj4SEzg&feature=emb_imp_woyt&ab_channel=BobbySinger можно посмотреть шикарный клип на тему за авторством A_S_S_A

Дин ненавидел огонь. Он знал, что многим людям огонь нравится, что пламя считается романтичным, что оно будто бы добавляет уюта, однако по его опыту огонь мог лишь разрушать. С огненной страстью, образно говоря. Да, была от него и польза, конечно, и не то чтобы сам Дин боялся им пользоваться, но он никогда не разжигал огонь ради огня как такового.

Потому что ненавидел его. Но жить ему это не мешало, поскольку он был пожарным и справляться с огнем, в общем-то, было его работой.

Работой, приносившей удовлетворение, не в последнюю очередь потому, что за нее еще и платили. Если уж что-то ненавидишь, говорил он, найди себе занятие, где за убийство объекта ненависти тебя назовут героем.

Большинство людей при этих словах почему-то начинали смотреть на него как-то странно.

***

Одной из причин ненависти к огню было то, что он убивал. В сражении между безоружным человеком и огнем последний обычно выигрывал. В битве между мебелью и огнем огонь выигрывал всегда, уменьшая и без того невеликие шансы человека на выживание, поскольку играли они зачастую на одной стороне, и предметы обстановки в подобных случаях имели привычку вести себя особенно подло. Особенно ковер и потолок.

Именно поэтому больше всего Дин ненавидел пожары в жилых домах. К счастью, в основном ему доводилось бывать на небольших возгораниях, и чаще всего к приезду пожарных люди успевали благополучно покинуть здание, но довольно часто они теряли большую часть своего имущества, а порой и жизни.

В такие дни работа пожарного переставала ему нравиться. Он был отдал все на свете, чтобы никогда больше не объяснять бьющейся в истерике женщине, что никого не пошлет за ее мужем, оставшимся в разваливающемся горящем доме, потому что тот, скорее всего, уже мертв, а безопасность его людей превыше всего. Еще тяжелее было не пойти туда самому, но тогда он пострадал или погиб бы и, вероятно, подверг бы риску того, кто пошел бы вытаскивать его. Он хорошо усвоил урок — в конце концов, в пожарные не берут каждого отчаянного придурка с комплексом героя — но все это это было против его природы, и в ту ночь он напился до беспамятства.

К счастью, никто и не ждал, что на следующий день он будет бодр и весел.

***

Однако порой героем все же быть разрешалось, и такими моментами Дин упивался. Прыгая в огонь, в опасность, он наконец-то чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым, хотя, конечно, никому никогда об этом не говорил. Как не говорил и о том, насколько сложно бывало ему уйти, когда наступало время, если он не успевал проверить каждую комнату, заглянуть в каждый шкаф, даже если все говорили, что внутри больше никого нет. Он просто не в силах был перестать искать, хотя и сам не знал, что именно ищет.

Именно эта странная нездоровая страсть заставила его проигнорировать приказ об отходе в день, которому суждено было стать самым важным в его жизни. Часть здания, которую он обследовал, уже была потеряна, оставаться в ней было опасно, однако в конце коридора виднелась еще одна дверь, и Дин выбил ее ногой, одновременно сообщая по радио, что уже возвращается.

За дверью обнаружилась крохотная квартирка, охваченная огнем и дымом. Пожар начался на четвертом этаже прямо над ней, и часть потолка уже обрушилась. Рассмотреть что-либо было почти невозможно, однако Дин все же увидел погребенного под кучей мусора длинноволосого парнишку, лежащего без сознания.

***

Дин в тот день вынес из огня человека, однако не очень-то радовался, потому что в том, что его жизнь действительно спасена, уверенности не было. Парень вдохнул слишком много дыма, руки и грудь покрывали глубокие ожоги, обломки потолка переломали ему кости. Дин не мог этого знать, и только усугубил травму, когда тащил его наружу. Мальчишка был длинным, но худым как палка, хотя судя по виду, когда-то силы у него было не отнять.

Позже он отправился проведать его в больницу, чувствуя странную привязанность к тому, кого спас по долгу службы. Смысла в этом не было никакого, однако все отнеслись с пониманием. Раньше, чтобы успокоить тревогу о судьбе его невольных клиентов , хватало телефонного звонка в ближайший госпиталь, но раньше Дину и не доводилось вытаскивать кого-то, чье выживание потом ставилось бы под сомнение. Однажды он спас девушку, пострадавшую при взрыве газа. Узнав, что она потеряла ногу, Дин решил ее навестить, однако в ее палате толпились родители, братья, сестры и прочие родственники, и он ушел, не привлекая к себе внимания.

Парнишку привезли из операционной к раннему утру, как раз когда пожар удалось потушить, и Дин освободился. Приехав, он узнал, что пострадавший находится в реанимации, и что когда он окрепнет, ему предстоят новые операции. Доктор рассказал о сломанных ногах и ребрах, внутреннем кровотечении, которое удалось остановить, о вплавившейся в кожу одежде. Сказал, что мальчику невероятно повезло, однако ни кто он, ни кому сообщить о случившемся с ним, они пока не знают.

Когда он пояснил, что эта информация нужна, чтобы решить вопрос о страховке, Дин испытал непонятно откуда взявшееся чувство дежавю. Он без дальнейших расспросов ушел в палату, где остался смотреть на лежащего без сознания мальчика, дышащего через торчащую изо рта трубку и окруженного мигающими и попискивающими машинами, пока его не прогнал кто-то из медперсонала.

По крайней мере, парень избавился от своих дурацких лохм, пришла ему на ум нелепая мысль по дороге домой.

***

На следующий день Дин собирался ограничиться звонком в больницу, узнать, не пришел ли парень в себя, не выяснили ли его имя, и не объявились ли родственники. Ответы на все вопросы были отрицательными, но друг Дина Боб, работавший в полиции, по крайней мере смог сказать ему, на чье имя оформлена сгоревшая квартира. И хотя без документов или кого-то, кто мог бы подтвердить, что пострадавшего действительно зовут Сэмюэль Джонс, это невозможно было проверить, информация все же пригодилась бы больнице. Дин хотел позвонить, но, неожиданно для себя передумав, решил заехать сам, тем более, что госпиталь был по пути.

Парень, которого Дин пока собирался называть Сэм, все еще не пришел в себя, но хотя бы самостоятельно дышал, пусть и через закрывавшую половину лица кислородную маску. Его врач сказал, что парень будет жить. И добавил, что одной медицинской помощью тут не обойтись.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — не понял Дин.

— Простите, — ответил доктор. — Это врачебная тайна, я не могу с вами это обсуждать.

В таком случае не стоило вообще начинать, подумал Дин, борясь с желанием придушить несговорчивого доктора . Теперь эта загадка не даст ему покоя, пока он не найдет на нее ответ. А он его найдет. Так что доктор мог бы ответить сразу, сохранив Дину время и избавив от пары бессонных ночей.

Доктору его доводы показались неубедительными.

— Это вас не касается, — возразил он. — Могу лишь заверить, что в этом случае лишнее ведро с водой бы не помогло. Так что не берите в голову. Вы же его даже не знаете.

— Я просто любопытный, — объяснил Дин, задумываясь, как бы избавиться от неприветливого врача, чтобы продолжить пялиться на совсем незнакомого ему человека

***

Боб, знакомый Дина, работающий в полиции, сообщил ему на следующий день, что они так и не выяснили, существует ли на самом деле Сэмюэль Джонс, поскольку не нашли ни его фотографии, ни зубной карты. В единственном найденном файле с таким именем говорилось, что Сэмюэль Джонс родился в 1983 году, братьев и сестер не имел и потерял родителей совсем маленьким. О других родственниках ничего не было известно. Боб поспрашивал его соседей по сгоревшему зданию, но те ничего не смогли добавить, кроме того, что парень с ними не общался и из квартиры своей почти не выходил.

Гости к нему тоже не ходили, однако жившая в соседней квартире старушка пожаловалась, что он имел привычку громко разговаривать по телефону посреди ночи, мешая ей спать. А иногда он просто кричал. Два раза она стучалась к нему, чтобы узнать, не нужна ли помощь, но он лишь крикнул ей, чтобы она убиралась. Еще два раза она была готова вызвать полицию, но передумывала: бедному мальчику и так явно хватало проблем, и лишние ему были ни к чему.

Все это было интересно, но не давало ответов ни о том, кто этот парень, ни о том, что с ним случилось. Понятно, что с ним действительно что-то было не так, но почему об этом так уверенно говорил его лечащий врач, Дин не понимал. Если только тот не жил с ним в одном доме, но тогда его смело можно назвать бессердечным мудаком, раз он не помог мальчику раньше.

Подытоживая всю полученную информацию, о Сэме Джонсе можно было сказать лишь одно: парень был чокнутым социофобом.

По его квартире тоже ни о чем нельзя было догадаться кроме того, что Сэм был, пожалуй, еще более ненормален, чем подозревали его соседи. Квартира оказалась вовсе не такой маленькой, как думал Дин поначалу: в ней были еще две комнаты, почти не пострадавшие от огня, однако двери в них были заперты и заставлены шкафами, а сами комнаты абсолютно пусты. По какой-то известной только ему причине жизнь Сэма ограничивалась крохотной гостиной, встроенной в нее кухней, диваном вместо кровати и парой книжек на полках, обгоревших при пожаре до такого состояния, что названия их остались тайной. Единственное окно закрывал пластиковый щит, теперь почти оплавившийся, холодильник был пуст. Компьютер, телевизор или телефон отсутствовали.

Может, Сэм и кричал по ночам в мобильник. Очень может быть, учитывая, что половина потолка рухнула и вполне могла погрести под собой сотовый.

Однако в это простое объяснение Дину почему-то совсем не верилось.

***

Раз перед Дином появилась тайна, жить дальше, не найдя ответов на все вопросы, он просто не мог. Его продолжало тянуть к спасенному им из огня парню. Поэтому и только поэтому, что бы там ни думали его глупые коллеги, Дин каждый день после работы приходил к нему в палату. И именно поэтому оказался рядом, когда тот наконец открыл глаза.

Мальчишка тут же начал вертеться, пытаясь высвободиться из паутины опутавших проводов и трубок, будто те были щупальцами, пытавшимися его удушить. Потом увидел Дина и замер.

Их глаза встретились, и на секунду мир будто остановился.

— Сэм? — неуверенно спросил Дин, зная, что с именем может и ошибаться.

Сэм зашелся в крике.

***

На следующий день Дина к нему не пустили. Когда он умудрился проскочить мимо докторов утром воскресенья, Сэм полулежал в кровати, опираясь на приподнятое изголовье. Обожженные запястья закрывали повязки, а поверх них крепились фиксирующие ремни, мягкие, не слишком тугие, но все же наверняка причинявшие боль. Глаза были открыты, но смотрели в пустоту. Сэм молчал. Дин решил, что его загрузили успокоительными.

Потом парень посмотрел на него, и Дин понял, что ошибся. Взгляд Сэма был совершенно ясным и разумным.

— Привет, — слабо произнес Сэм.

— Привет, — поздоровался Дин. И спросил: — Сэм Джонс? — Пора бы уже было это выяснить.

См кивнул.

— Я Дин Смит, — представился Дин, и Сэм сочувственно улыбнулся — их родители явно не долго ломали головы, выбирая им имена. У Дина вдруг закружилась голова. — Как ты?

Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я привязан к больничной койке.

Ладно, дурацкий был вопрос. Впрочем, Сэм, похоже, не злился. Он вообще казался на удивление спокойным.

— Прости, — сказал Дин, решив, что это будет наиболее подходящим ответом.

Сэму так не показалось. Он с некоторым недоумением уточнил:

— За что?

— Эм-м, за то, что ты привязан к кровати?

— И при чем тут ты?

В этот раз Дин промолчал. Ответ «потому что спас тебе жизнь, иначе ты бы тут не лежал» разумным не выглядел. Поэтому Дин просто пожал плечами.

— А почему ты, собственно, привязан?

— Видимо потому, что представляю для себя угрозу.

И опять же, не похоже было, чтобы Сэма это как-то беспокоило.

— Почему они так решили?

— Потому что для того, чтобы представлять угрозу для кого-то еще, я слишком слаб.

— И все же вопрос об угрозе остается.

— Ага, это даже забавно. — Сэм болезненно улыбнулся и почти игриво потянул за ремни. Вздрогнул — Дин отчетливо представил, насколько это должно быть больно, учитывая все его повреждения — и все же повторил движение еще раз.

Дин решил, что ему придется снова поговорить с его лечащим врачом. Вот ведь жестокий ублюдок!

Все, что он узнал об этом парнишке после нескольких минут разговора и четырех дней, которые провел, пялясь на его безжизненное тело, сводилось к тому, что парень слегка чокнутый, и что Дину очень хочется...

А чего, собственно, хочется? Он и сам не знал, чего хотел. Очень разумно, очень помогло разобраться в ситуации, да уж.

— Есть кто-нибудь, с кем ты хотел бы связаться? — спросил Дин. Этот вопрос хотя бы имел смысл. Но Сэм лишь покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Ни друзей? Ни семьи? — Дин невольно вздрогнул — он-то уже знал, что семьи у Сэма нет. Но того вопрос совершенно не задел. Он только на секунду перевел взгляд с Дина на что-то далекое. Буквально на мгновение, и все же Дину ужасно захотелось его обнять.

А потом Сэм, черт бы его побрал, улыбнулся.

— Честно говоря, я просто не помню. У меня амнезия, я не помню ничего о своем прошлом, так что если обо мне кто-то и переживает, я о них забыл.

О да, действительно повод улыбнуться. Но Дину ли его судить? Сначала придется побороть собственное удивление.

— Амнезия, — повторил он. — Как это случилось? Ты ударился головой или что? Я не помню, чтобы...

— Это произошло не вчера, — прервал его Сэм. — Пожар я помню прекрасно.

На его лицо снова легла тень, и он задрожал. На мгновение Дину показалось, что сейчас он исчезнет окончательно, оставив на кровати лишь свое тело, но потом Сэм пояснил:

— Я потерял память примерно год назад. Как именно — не знаю. Просто проснулся как-то утром, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что случилось. — Он прервался, чтобы откашляться и перевести дыхание. — На мне лежали мои документы, на мое имя был открыт счет в банке, содержимого которого хватало на жизнь, но меня никто не знал.

Его слова задели Дина за живое. Дин поежился.

— И ты так ничего и не вспомнил? Хреново.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Да нет, все не так страшно, — выдавил он между приступами кашля. Дин вспомнил, что ему не стоило заставлять его так много говорить — и о чем он только думал?

— Представить не могу, как это может быть не страшно, — пробормотал он, хотя на самом деле прекрасно понимал, как.

Похоже, никто не искал этого парня, и вот это было и правда хреново.

***

На следующий день Дин поспрашивал на работе, но никто из них ничего не помнил о мальчике, который взялся из ниоткуда и ничего о себе не помнил. Газеты тоже молчали, и это уже было странным — пока он не вернулся к Сэму, и тот не пояснил, что пришел в себя не здесь, а в Аризоне, на четыре сотни миль дальше по дороге.

— Почему же ты приехал сюда?

— Почему нет? Не все ли равно, где жить, если тебя никто не знает?

— Да, наверное. Но... здесь?

Город был неплох, но по большому счету скучен, и если бы Дину пришлось выбирать, он бы вряд ли осел здесь. Правда, пока так и получалось, так что аргумент не засчитывался.

— Это было ближайшее место с подходящей квартирой, когда мне... пришлось остановиться.

От внимания Дина не ускользнула секундная заминка в его речи, но он не стал уточнять. Пока. Нет, потом он обязательно поинтересуется, но сейчас Сэм выглядел таким уставшим, словно в любой момент готов был потерять сознание. Он был мертвенно бледным, щеки ввалились, вокруг глаз словно разлили чернила. Вид был неважнецкий, но ведь мальчишка только начал приходить в себя после серьезной травмы и вообще должен был радоваться, что остался в живых.

У него то и дело перехватывало дыхание, руки его дрожали, однако по крайней мере его не связали снова. Дин решил, что сегодня Сэм не дал докторам такого повода.

***

Выйдя из палаты, Дин наткнулся на лечащего врача Сэма, на вид вымотанного не меньше самого Дина. Доктор приветственно кивнул.

— Как мистер Джонс? — поинтересовался он.

— Вы меня спрашиваете? Вы же его врач, вам должно быть известно лучше. — Дин пожал плечами. — Пока он, как сейчас, накачан под завязку обезболивающими, у него все неплохо. Ну, если сравнивать с тем, что было.

— Он отказывается принимать обезболивающие, — возразил доктор.

Дин решил, что ослышался.

— Что, простите? Вы ничего ему не даете? Вы видели его диагноз? Даже я его знаю, а уж вы-то точно должны! — Десять месяцев назад, когда Дин только начал работать, во время очередной эвакуации жильцов он сломал в руке две кости — на него упал шкаф. И ему было чертовски больно. Он готов был Бога благодарить за анальгетики, но даже с ними рука болела ужасно. А этот парень говорит ему, что Сэму, с его раздробленными руками и ногами, со сломанными ребрами, с жуткими ожогами не дают ничего.

Доктор, защищаясь, поднял руки.

— Я сказал, он отказывается. Мы ему все-таки кое-что даем — поверьте мне, если бы не давали, вы бы почувствовали разницу. Но только то, что можем дать без его на то согласия. Я бы подключил препараты куда сильнее, но он против.

Дин обдумал услышанное и наконец непонимающе помотал головой.

— Почему?

Доктор пожал плечами.

— Наверное, ему просто нравится боль.

***

На следующий день Дин спросил об этом самого Сэма, но у того был жар, и он не ответил ничего разумного, кроме: «Помогает», так что понятней не стало. Скоро Сэм заснул, но Дин все равно остался: он ведь и раньше наблюдал за ним, верно? Поэтому он оказался рядом, когда Сэм вдруг начал ворочаться, всхлипывать и кричать.

Дин попытался его разбудить, но у него ничего не вышло. Сэм лишь начал плакать, а потом заговорил сущую бессмыслицу, Дин вообще сомневался, что это были слова в обычном смысле этого слова. По крайней мере, это точно не был английский.

Чтобы напугаться, хватило бы и этого, но по-настоящему не по себе Дину стало от того, что в бессвязном лепете Сэма временами проскальзывало нечто, неприятно напоминающее его, Дина, имя.

Наконец, спустя, кажется, целую вечность, появились доктора с медсестрами и вкатили ему транквилизаторов. После этого Сэмми все-таки замолчал, но все равно продолжил беззвучно плакать, оставив Дина размышлять, действительно ли его успокоили или же просто лишили возможности кричать.

***

На следующей неделе Дин работал в ночную смену. Обычно он не возражал, поскольку семьи у него не было, а личная жизнь сводилась к периодически снимаемым по барам девочкам, но сейчас это было не совсем удобно: его смена заканчивалась задолго до того, как начинались приемные часы, так что зайти к Сэму после работы не получалось. Вместо этого он приходил до работы, но это было не то. Он знал, что в определенный момент ему придется уйти, и его это бесило. Дину никогда не нравилось жить по расписанию.

Ему хотелось иметь возможность остаться, если Сэму вдруг опять приснится кошмар, или он снова начнет буйствовать.

Но Сэм по большей части пребывал в беспамятстве, а если и приходил в себя, то ему было так больно, что его участие в общении сводилось к тому, что Дину становилось плохо лишь от одного его вида. Сэм по-прежнему отказывался принимать сильные обезболивающие, пока доктора не решили, что состояние его настолько тяжело, что они имеют право накачать его до отключки без его согласия.

На следующий день Дина развернули у стойки администратора, объяснив, что сегодня мистер Джонс не принимает посетителей.

Дин был не восторге. Новость заставляла задуматься и изрядно портила настроение.

Его друзья на станции, конечно, заметили — ничто, могущее дать достойный повод для сплетен, не ускользало от их внимания. Первым вслух об этом заговорил Джим, с улыбочкой от уха до уха, за которую Дину хотелось от всей души ему врезать, потому что Сэму было плохо, и он отказывался принимать посетителей, и означать это могло что угодно.

— Неудивительно, что ты так запал на мальчишку, — сказал Джим достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали во всем чертовом здании. — В смысле, он явно в твоем вкусе.

Разумеется, это обязан был быть Джим, считающий себя жутко умным, Джим, уверенный, что все должны знать о том, насколько он умен, и заметивший задолго до Сэма, что Дин, несмотря на всю свою показную гетеросексуальность, время от времени поглядывает на парней. И всегда на высоких лохматых шатенов.

И Джим, конечно, заблуждался. Заблуждался тем сильнее, что Дин однажды действительно переспал с одним из таких, забыв про всю свою гетеросексуальность. И секс был довольно приятен, да, однако оставил после себя чувство неудовлетворенности, будто что-то было не так, поэтому Дин принял это как лишнее доказательство того, что мужчины его не интересуют, на чем и посчитал вопрос закрытым. Правда, секс с женщинами оставлял после точно такое же послевкусие.

Однако обо всем этом Джим, слава богам, не знал. Поэтому Дин, поборов желание дать ему по морде, просто пожал плечами, решив отшутиться.

— Как по мне, слишком тощий, — сказал он. — Разве не ты сам так точно подметил, что мне нравятся парни покрепче?

— Верно, — согласился Джим. — Правда, я его так близко не разглядывал — понимаешь, не все мы сидим каждый день у его постели, держа за руку. — Джим осклабился. — Впрочем, если его откормить, может, он и обрастет мышцами. Бедный брошенный ребенок. Держу пари, он будет тебе по уши признателен.

— Еще одно слово, и я отрежу тебе язык.

— Эй, не принимай все на свой счет. — Джим поднял руки и сделал шаг назад, будто и вправду испугался — ерунда же, верно? — Я лишь хочу сказать, ему и правда стоит тебя поблагодарить за то, что ты спас ему жизнь.

Подумав, Дин понял, что Сэм действительно ни разу его не поблагодарил. Может, он вовсе не был так уж признателен.

***

В следующий визит Сэм снова оказался привязан к постели. Он смотрел на Дина красными воспаленными глазами, и вид у него был настолько несчастный, что Дину захотелось разрезать веревки и увезти из больницы, потому что здесь его явно только мучили.

— Нет, — сказал Сэм, когда Дин подошел ближе. — Уходи. Уходи. Пожалуйста.

— Сэмми, — беспомощно произнес Дин, протягивая к нему руку, и Сэм дернулся как от удара при звуках его голоса.

— Не трогай меня, — со слезами на глазах и мольбой в голосе попросил он. — Пожалуйста, не трогай меня! — он снова начал рваться в вязках, пытаясь освободиться. Его сломанные ноги держала какая-то хитрая конструкция, почти лишая свободы движений, но ему все же наверняка было больно. И Дин инстинктивно бросился к нему, пытаясь успокоить.

— Нет! — срываясь на хрип, закричал Сэм. — Нет, пожалуйста, нет! Дин!

Дин отдернулся как от огня. Но Сэм снова выкрикнул его имя, а потом опять начал просто кричать, и вовсе не похоже было, что он его боится.

Скорее, он надеялся, что кто-то по имени Дин придет и спасет его.


	2. Chapter 2

После этого Дина не пускали к нему три дня. Врач Сэма недвусмысленно дал понять, что предпочел бы не видеть его вообще, поскольку, хоть Сэм и выдавал нездоровую реакцию так или иначе на всех, но почему-то именно на Дина она была наиболее резкой. В то же время он признал, что Сэм, когда более-менее приходил в себя, спрашивал о Дине, и что кроме Дина его судьбой никто не интересовался, так что если уж Дину по каким-то причинам хочется продолжить навещать несчастного больного мальчика, которого он даже не знает, то доктор не будет возражать.

Как благородно.

Впрочем, что именно происходит с с Сэмом, доктор так и не сказал. Помог Боб, и за это Дин готов был продаться ему в вечное рабство. Боб пришел в больницу, прикрывшись необходимостью расследовать причины пожара, из-за которого, собственно, Сэм в нее и попал.

— У твоего мальчика проблемы, — сказал Боб как-то вечером за бутылкой пива, за двенадцать часов до того, как Дину разрешили вернуться в больницу. — Ты себе даже не представляешь, какие у него проблемы. Послушайся моего совета, держись от него подальше. Ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— Выкладывай, — поторопил его Дин.

Боб отпил пива.

— Начнем с того, что он псих.

— Я вообще-то в курсе.

— Нет, я имею в виду, он действительно ненормальный, в буквальном смысле слова. Доктора хотят перевести его в психиатрическую клинику, как только он достаточно поправится. Собственно, они убеждены, что этого не случилось раньше лишь потому, что о парне некому было доложить.

После всего, что Дин видел своими глазами, ему вряд ли стоило бы удивляться, однако слова Боба его почему-то задели.

— Я разговаривал с ним. Много. Он был не в себе, он, черт возьми, далеко не дурак. Да, у него кошмары, ну и что? На него рухнул дом!

— У него кошмары, да. Проблемы только в том, что они у него бывают и когда он не спит. Случаются светлые промежутки, верно, но они чередуются с плохими, вроде того, что ты видел. И тогда он опасен для самого себя. И для остальных. Недавно пытался наброситься на медсестру, симпатичную блондинку, кричал, чтобы она прекратила трахать ему мозги. Чуть не упал с кровати, навредил себе еще больше. А пять минут спустя был совершенно нормален. — Боб заглянул Дину в глаза и вздохнул. — Ты же должен понимать, что человек в подобном состоянии не может быть предоставлен сам себе. Даже если он вернется к прежней жизни затворника, рано или поздно он себя убьет.

— До недавнего времени он неплохо справлялся, — попытался спорить Дин, но Боб только покачал головой.

— У него есть травмы, которые не связаны с пожаром. В основном, порезы, несколько ожогов — старых ожогов. Врач считает, он сам это сделал.

— Не будь дураком.

— Это ты ведешь себя как дурак. Ты его не знаешь, так что не думай, будто можешь оценивать его психическое состояние. Он сломает тебе жизнь, если позволишь.

— Он просто мальчишка, которому нужна помощь!

— Вот именно, помощь. Профессиональная помощь. Когда в больнице я сказал, что мне требуется информация, потому что я расследую дело о пожаре, никто даже не удивился. Они ни на секунду не усомнились, что он мог его устроить.

— Но это не он. Мы же уже выяснили. Пожар начался квартирой выше.

— Да не в этом дело. — Боб расстроенно провел рукой по волосам. — Не в этом дело. Я и не хочу сказать, что твой маленький друг — воплощенное зло. Я просто пытаюсь тебе объяснить, что тебе с ним не справиться.

***

Дин собирался вернуться к Сэму как можно быстрее. Но реальность внесла свои коррективы.

Накануне, в три часа не самого доброго утра один придурок решил покурить в сенохранилище, поэтому в половине четвертого Дин с коллегами вынужден был поливать водой сарай, а потом и жилой дом, поскольку они приехали слишком поздно, чтобы удержать огонь от распространения. Утешало лишь то, что никто не пострадал, однако им пришлось провозиться до рассвета, пытаясь спасти дом, который был заведомо утрачен еще до их приезда.

К тому времени, когда Дин смог наконец переодеться в джинсы и футболку, был уже полдень, окончательно отпустили его еще через час. Дин принял душ на станции, так что оставалось лишь добраться до дома и рухнуть в постель, однако сначала ему хотелось заехать в больницу. Нет, он просто обязан был заехать в больницу, чтобы никому не пришла в голову дурацкая мысль, что он больше не придет.

В больнице Дин, не сдержавшись, будто случайно обронил у стойки приемной — и так, чтобы было слышно сэмову лечащему врачу — что пожар был вызван неполадкой в проводке этажом выше. Сидевшая за стойкой женщина восприняла это с вежливой улыбкой человека, которому глубоко наплевать.

В конце концов перед дверью палаты Дин задержался на целую минуту, боясь того, что может увидеть. Когда он все-таки набрался мужества и вошел, то обнаружил, что Сэм сидит на кровати, развязанный и вменяемый, и лицо его при виде Дина разгорелось радостным огнем.

— Дин! — воскликнул Сэм. — Ты в порядке!

— Что со мной могло случиться? — Как же Сэму объяснили его отсутствие?..

— Я слышал про ночной пожар. Я подумал, может... Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо.

Отлично, так они тут думают, что парню нельзя будет шагу ступить без присмотра психиатра, однако спокойно сообщаются ему новости о последних катастрофах? Новости, касающиеся его единственного друга? Прелестно.

Впрочем, Дин бы соврал, сказав, что беспокойство Сэма не затронуло у него в душе... чего-то.

— Что ж, кажется, ты поправляешься, — заметил Дин. — Конечно, «поправляешься» в данном случае было вопросом точки зрения. «Поправляешься» значило, что Сэм перешел с интубационной трубки на назальную канюлю и начал отличать реальность от кошмаров.

Сэм кивнул. Он словно враз выдохся, словно с новостью о том, что у Дина все хорошо, последние силы, державшие его на плаву, собрали чемоданы и сделали ему ручкой. Дину это чувство было знакомо слишком хорошо.

— Если лихорадка не вернется, они прооперируют мне ноги. Посмотрят, смогут ли вернуть мне способность ходить.

— Ходить? — машинально повторил Дин. — О чем ты?

— Мои ноги были раздроблены в кашу, — сообщил ему Сэм без какого-либо напряжения, подходящего бы к тяжести его состояния. — И они не слишком-то надеются собрать их заново. Пострадали не только кости, но и нервы с мышцами. Но, может быть, кое-какая подвижность ко мне вернется.

— Кое-какая? — снова тупо повторил ошарашенный Дин. — То есть, совсем им тебя не вылечить?

— Видимо, нет.

— И что же означает «кое-какая подвижность»?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Я не особо интересовался.

Его откровенное безразличие к собственному здоровью и судьбе выводило Дина из себя. Он почувствовал, как в нем поднимается иррациональная ярость, подпитываемая не менее иррациональной паникой.

— Черт, мы говорим о твоих ногах! Неужели тебя ни капли не волнует, что ты не сможешь ходить? Они все правы, ты в самом деле херов псих!

Дин тут же пожалел о своих словах. Лицо Сэма потемнело и закрылось.

— Похоже, так и есть, — напряженно ответил он. — Рад, что ты наконец заметил.

Дин перевел дыхание и поборол желание его встряхнуть.

— Тебя и правда нельзя оставлять без присмотра, придурок. Да что не так с тобой?

Сэм лишь моргнул.

— Прости, а кто, собственно, ты?

— Я тот, кто спас тебе жизнь, и, видимо, единственный, кому на нее не насрать.

— Спас мою жизнь и теперь можешь решать, что я должен с ней делать? Так? — Сэм не кричал. Его голос больше напоминал хриплый шепот. — Кто я тебе, чертов благотворительный проект? Ты меня даже не знаешь!

— Да уж, продолжай в том же духе, и у меня точно пропадет всякое желание тебя знать, сучонок!

Дин понятия не имел, почему так реагировал на этого парня. Не думал он и о том, что услышит в ответ, но точно не ждал ничего подобного. Глаза Сэма распахнулись, лицо будто выцвело. Он выглядел так, будто готов разрыдаться.

А потом поднял кулак и со всей силы ударил по сломанной ноге.

— Какого хрена?! — Дин рванулся к согнувшемуся от боли Сэму — и так ему наверняка должно было стать еще больней, учитывая сломанные ребра и незажившие ожоги по всему телу. Дин схватил его за плечи, чтобы Сэм не сотворил что-нибудь еще, но тот, кажется, закончил. Вспотевший и задыхающийся, он посмотрел на Дина.

— Ты настоящий, — удивленно выдохнул он, почти неслышимый за писком встревоженных мониторов. — Просто ведешь себя как мудак.

— Черт тебя подери, друг, — пробормотал Дин и притянул его к себе. Сэм уткнулся лицом ему в грудь и не стал прогонять.

***

Доктора не привязали Сэма снова потому, что Дин соврал будто бы сам нечаянно толкнул его поврежденную ногу, чем и вызвал такую бурную реакцию. Лечащий врач Сэма его чуть не выгнал — Дин и раньше ему не особо нравился, возможно, потому, что, как и Сэм, доктор не мог понять, какого хрена Дину здесь нужно.

Следующие два дня были выходными, и Дин взял отгул еще на два, чтобы быть рядом с Сэмом, когда того переведут из интенсивной терапии. В первый день Сэм почти не приходил в себя, лишь крутил головой и тихо всхлипывал. Однако его рука всегда тянулась к Дину, когда тот оказывался рядом, так что он не пожалел, что пришел.

Доктора, к сожалению, не давали никаких прогнозов. Может, Сэм будет снова ходить, может, нет. В любом случае, ему предстояла еще не одна операция. И процесс будет долгим, придется много заниматься и терпеть боль. И если по поводу последнего Сэм вряд ли будет возражать, с физическими упражнениями могли возникнуть сложности.

Особенно учитывая, что самому ему на себя наплевать, а больше о нем некому позаботиться.

— Они хотят перевести меня в психиатрическую больницу, — прошептал Сэм, когда Дин спросил его, есть ли кто-нибудь, кто мог бы за ним присматривать, проверять, принял ли он таблетки, и вообще ухаживать, поскольку сам он позаботиться о себе не сможет еще очень долго. — Они думают, мне нельзя жить одному. К тому же, мне больше некуда возвращаться, тем более, в коляске.

Впервые он выглядел по-настоящему напуганным. Дин взял его за руку, пытаясь успокоить.

— Может, это и к лучшему. В смысле, это ведь не навсегда. Может, у них получится тебе помочь, и ты вернешься домой.

— У меня нет дома, — пробормотал Сэм. — И они мне не помогут. Они накачают меня под завязку наркотиками, снимут боль и оденут в смирительную рубашку, и после того, как я кого-нибудь попытаюсь убить, запрут меня там навсегда. — Сэм задрожал. — Что, если я пораню кого-нибудь?

— О чем ты говоришь? — мягко спросил Дин. Он ни черта не понимал в том, что Сэм говорил, однако чувствовал, что какой-то смысл в его словах был, просто он его не видел.

Сэм чуть отодвинулся и вытер слезы.

— Я и правда псих, — сказал он. — Они правы. Но помочь они мне не смогут, только сделают хуже. Сам я справился бы, но мне не позволят. Теперь они знают... мне нужна боль, Дин. Очень, очень нужна. Поверь мне.

Поверить было сложно, и, в то же время, удивительно легко. Просто Дину не нравилось думать о Сэме и боли.

— Боль ставит все на свои места, — догадался он. — Дает понять, что происходит наяву, что нет.

Сэм кивнул.

— У меня галлюцинации, — тихо сказал он. — Кошмары. И я не всегда понимаю... но боль, боль подсказывает, что настоящее. Ты настоящий. Я порой в этом сомневался.

— Откуда в твоих галлюцинациях взяться мне?

— Я видел тебя раньше, — прошептал Сэм.

— Что? Когда? Ты уверен, что это была галлюцинация?

— Абсолютно. Тогда я тебя даже не знал.

Дин открыл было рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, и снова закрыл. Такого он не ждал.

— Так ты у нас ясновидящий? — спросил он наконец.

— Не будь дураком, — Сэм ожег его взглядом сквозь слезы. — Я, наверное, видел тебя где-нибудь, на улице или в магазине, и мое подсознание встроило тебя в сны. Я никого не знаю, так что ему приходится работать со случайными людьми. Я не знаю никого из тех, кто мне является. Кроме...

Дин подумал о приступе, который случился у Сэма, когда он впервые пришел в себя и увидел его. Теперь все стало понятнее.

— Кроме?

— Кроме моих соседей, — сдался Сэм. Не самый интригующий ответ. Но потом он продолжил: — Вскоре после того, я как я переехал в свою квартиру, они зашли поздороваться. Я не хотел их впускать, но они были настойчивы. И потом они... начали говорить всякое. Набросились на меня. Я стал сопротивляться. Разбил пару стаканов и порезался. Когда пришел в себя, руки были в крови, и я не знал, моя ли это кровь или я кого-то ранил. Если ко мне вообще кто-то приходил. Полиция так и не объявилась, так что, видимо, их все-таки не было. Но... я не знаю.

Дин слушал со все возрастающим ужасом. Он и представить себе не мог, насколько все плохо. Неудивительно, что Сэм так боялся потерять единственное средство, удерживающее его в здравом уме.

Или всячески избегал контактов с окружающими.

— Черт, Сэмми. — Дин снова его обнял. В голове закрутились возможные варианты. — Я найду способ справиться с этим, — пообещал он. — Можешь на меня рассчитывать. Пока я рядом, с тобой ничего не случится.

Дину и в голову не пришло, что вряд ли у него есть право решать.  
К счастью, Сэм об этом тоже не подумал

***

— Совсем чокнулся? — поинтересовался Боб вечером, когда Дин представил ему свой план за бутылкой пива и картами. — Мне что, еще раз напомнить? Ты его даже не знаешь!

— Я знаю его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было на этой планете, — возразил Дин. — И это печально само по себе. Я не могу позволить им накачивать его лекарствами и дать сойти с ума окончательно.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что, может быть, ему станет лучше? Что таблетки — как раз то, что нужно? — Боб посмотрел ему в глаза и отчаянно покачал головой. — Конечно, нет, верно?

Дин промолчал, потому что Боб был прав. Дин просто был уверен, что лекарства не помогут.

Несмотря на все свои заскоки, Сэм был умен. Он наверняка уже рассматривал такой вариант.

— Как ты себе вообще все это видишь? — продолжил Боб. — То есть, подумай только — еще год назад ты сам не помнил собственного имени. Шесть месяцев назад каждый день напивался до потери пульса. А теперь собираешься забрать под свою опеку парня с серьезными психическими нарушениями и думаешь, что справишься? Взять хоть твою работу. Насколько я понимаю, его нельзя оставить одного. Вообще никогда. Будешь привязывать его к постели каждый раз, когда тебе понадобиться уйти? Или рискнешь, чтобы вернуться и обнаружить, что он выпил чистящее средство для ванн или взорвал кухню?

— Я разберусь, — неохотно сказал Дин. — Сначала мне все равно нужно помочь ему устроиться. У меня осталась куча неиспользованных выходных — почти месяц. И я много перерабатывал. За шесть недель можно многое успеть. А потом... Над этим я подумаю позже.

По правде говоря, Дин ни разу не воспользовался выходными. До встречи с Сэмом он просто не знал, что с ними делать.

— Мне начинает казаться, что думать вообще не в твоих привычках, — проворчал Боб в бутылку.

— Поэтому у меня есть Бобби, который всегда подскажет, что делать, — сверкнул зубами Дин. — И как бы я жил без тебя?

— Скорее всего, в точности так же, — мрачно ответил Боб. — Ты же все равно меня не слушаешь. И не зови меня Бобби, мне не пять лет.

***

Как Дин и ожидал, лечащий врач Сэма не пришел в восторг от предложения избавить больницу от их любимого психа. Но поделать ничего не мог. Дин соглашался взять на себя полную ответственность за пациента, а Сэм пошел с ним по доброй воле, вернее, готов был пойти, как только больница его отпустит. То есть, конечно, покатиться, а не пойти. А еще точнее, сидеть в коляске, когда его покатят.

Доктора по-прежнему не знали, будет ли он когда-нибудь ходить самостоятельно, но по крайней мере осторожно предполагали, что у него получится передвигаться на костылях. Недолго. По ровной поверхности.

Сэму, по всей видимости, было все равно. Дин же, прочитав список его назначений, чуть не расплакался.

Поразительно, насколько Сэм, кажется, был счастлив довериться Дину и рассчитывать, что тот обо всем позаботится. Дин совсем не возражал. Ему нравилось о нем заботиться, это почему-то казалось правильным.

Боб, конечно, нашел бы, что по этому поводу сказать.

Прошло еще две недели, прежде чем Дин смог наконец забрать Сэма. За это время он подготовил дом. Пристроил у крыльца пандус, передвинул мебель, чтобы было удобней передвигаться на коляске. Переложил столовые приборы на нижнюю полку, чтобы Сэм смог дотянуться, убрав, впрочем, из зоны досягаемости ножи.

Разумеется, если Сэму захочется себе навредить, его это не остановит, но и облегчать ему задачу Дин не собирался.

Пока Дин готовился к его приезду, у Сэма началось инфекционное осложнение с высокой лихорадкой, еще на несколько дней отложившее его выписку. Однако не считая этого, он, вроде бы, неплохо справлялся. У него больше не было приступов, во всяком случае, в присутствии Дина. Как он однажды сказал: «Забавно, но со всеми своими травмами я чувствую себя лучше чем когда бы то ни было. Приятно всегда быть уверенным, что то, что видишь, происходит на самом деле».

Так что Дин знал, насколько для Сэма важно не чувствовать себя слишком хорошо, знал, что он не сможет принимать сильные анальгетики, что иногда ему придется причинять себе боль. И понимал, что Сэм рассчитывает на то, что он ему позволит. Дин так и планировал. Однако он собирался следить и за тем, чтобы Сэм не заходил слишком далеко.

Скоро Дин узнал, что планировать было куда проще, чем делать.

На работе, услышав о его шестинедельном отпуске, не обрадовались. У Дина возникли определенные проблемы, однако в конце концов к дню выхода Сэма из больницы он был свободен.

Он получил на руки полный пакет лекарств, длинный перечень врачебных назначений и больного мальчишку в инвалидном кресле. Сэма отказывались выпускать, пока не спадет лихорадка, но он все равно был бледным и совсем слабым. Однако он улыбался и глядел на мир с таким удивлением, будто видел его в первый раз. Дину хотелось бы, чтобы это был прекрасный весенний день, чтобы светило солнце и пели птицы, как это всегда бывает в кино. В реальности стояли последние холодные и ветреные дни лета, и с неба с самого утра сыпал мелкий дождик.

Здесь начались первые проблемы. Машина Дина не была предназначена для инвалидного кресла. Он подумывал взять фургон, но слишком любил свою машину и почему-то хотел, чтобы она понравилась и Сэму. К тому же, это означало бы лишние траты, и хотя у Дина имелись кое-какие сбережения, большую их часть съела перепланировка дома под нужды Сэма. Так что он решил усадить его на переднее сиденье, а коляску запихнуть на заднее.

План был неплохой, но не сработал. Одна нога Сэма все еще была фиксирована в полусогнутом положении гипсовой повязкой, другая, хотя с нее гипс и сняли, практически не сгибалась, а если сгибалась, то дико при этом болела. Сэм не жаловался, Сэм даже не возражал, но Дин видел, как он вздрогнул, усаживаясь в кресло, видел выступивший на его лбу холодный пот. Отлично. С кресла он его пересаживал со всей возможной осторожностью, однако Сэм все равно всхлипнул, и ноги его на переднем сиденье так и не поместились, так что его пришлось укладывать на заднее, и даже это было трудно и неудобно, а коляска не поместилась в багажник.

В конце концов Дину пришлось просить Алису, свою соседку, чтобы она приехала и забрала кресло.

Им пришлось ждать на стоянке, пока она приедет, а когда они добрались до дома, ждать снова, пока она вернется, потому что Алиса, видимо, собрала все красные светофоры в городе. Дин все извинялся, представляя, насколько, наверное, ужасно, когда тебя сначала запихивают вот так в машину, а потом выставляют на обозрение соседей с торчащей из машины ногой в тяжелом неудобном гипсе. В ответ на очередное извинение Сэм наконец рассмеялся и велел ему заткнуться.

Дин, однако, видел, что он на грани. Сэм не привык быть на людях, и все это непрошеное внимание начинало его доставать. Дин чуть было не занес его в дом на руках, но подумал о том, насколько это будет больно, а он уже начал осознавать, что позволить Сэму причинять себе боль, чтобы оставаться в здравом рассудке, будет куда труднее, чем он думал. К счастью, Алиса с креслом приехала раньше, чем Дин решился придушить одного из мальчишек Миллеров в качестве предупреждения .

Доставать Сэма из машины — кто бы мог подумать? — оказалось ничуть не проще, чем усадить туда. Коляска тоже долго сопротивлялась, отказываясь принять рабочую форму, однако по крайней мере с тем, чтобы затащить ее в дом, проблем не возникло благодаря благоразумно установленному заранее пандусу.

Внутри дела пошли веселее. Сэм был впечатлен тем, как Дин все устроил, чтобы ему было удобнее передвигаться и пользоваться обстановкой.

— Ты все это сделал для меня? — спросил он озадаченно и даже немного виновато.

Дин не рассчитывал на подобную реакцию, поэтому кивнул, но быстро добавил:

— Мне нравится заниматься домом. Мастерить что-нибудь, красить. Когда я сюда переехал, тут была жуткая дыра, и, в общем-то, поэтому я его и выбрал. Ну и потому что он стоил копейки, конечно. Короче, мне нравится его обустраивать. Твой приезд просто дал мне повод продолжить начатое.

— Ты это все сам сделал? — Вот теперь Сэм действительно казался восхищенным, и это нравилось Дину гораздо больше.

Дин устроил ему короткую экскурсию по первому этажу, но уже видел, что теперь, оказавшись наконец дома, Сэм быстро выбивался из сил. День выдался нервным, а он не привык так долго быть на ногах. Поэтому Дин повез его в его комнату — небольшое помещение за лестницей, в которое, впрочем, вместилась кровать и осталось достаточно места, чтобы передвигаться на коляске. Был там и маленький шкаф, но туда Сэму класть пока было нечего.

Даже та одежда, которая была на нем сейчас, была подарком Дина. Сэм в буквальном смысле потерял все до последней нитки.

— Прости, комната не очень большая, — извинился Дин, помогая ему перебраться на кровать. — Все нормальные комнаты наверху.

— Все в порядке. Мне тут нравится. — Сэм уставился на окно, пытаясь не быть слишком очевидным. Дин, впрочем, его понял. Он вспомнил заколоченные окна в старой квартире Сэма, постоянно опущенные жалюзи в его палате. Именно поэтому он повесил на единственное крохотное окно в комнате тяжелые плотные занавески, и стоило их задвинуть, как Сэм заметно успокоился.

Впрочем, самое сложное было впереди. Дин впервые начал задумываться, не прыгнул ли он выше головы.

Принять, что Сэм в буквальном смысле не способен о себе позаботиться, оказалось куда тяжелее, чем он думал. Дина предупреждали, что будет непросто, но он и не представлял себе, насколько. Черт, он ведь даже прошел обучение: когда персонал больницы понял, что отговорить его не удастся, одна из медсестер показала ему, как помочь Сэму переодеться, как вести себя в ванной, как его мыть. Дин, однако, уделял этому не слишком много внимания, отвлеченный тем, насколько очевидно Сэм был пристыжен всем этим, и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наорать на медсестру и дискредитировать себя в качестве потенциальной сиделки. К тому же, больничная ванная была больше и лучше приспособлена для инвалидных колясок.

Даже не пробуя, Дин понимал, что недооценил размеры кресла не только по отношению к машине. В ванную оно заезжало, да, но развернуться там уже не могло. И оно не оставляло места для чего-то или кого-то еще. Если Дин зайдет внутрь вместе с Сэмом, а иной вариант не рассматривался, обойти кресло и помочь своему другу он не сможет, а, значит, будет бесполезен.

А завтра с утра придет с проверкой медсестра, и если она увидит, что Дин не в состоянии не только помочь Сэму принять душ, но и банально облегчиться, она просто заберет Сэма с собой и отвезет в какую-нибудь психушку.

— Эм-м, — начал Дин, чувствуя себя последним дураком. — Хочешь принять душ? Или сначала поспишь?

— Попозже, — тихо ответил Сэм. Судя по виду, у него были все шансы уснуть прямо в ванной, тем более, что Дин не надеялся управиться меньше чем за час. Но потом Сэм глянул на Дина и прошептал: — Но я бы сходил в туалет. — И, черт, он был красным от стыда, а ни один мужчина не должен стесняться того, что ему нужно помочиться, и Дину, между прочим, тоже стыдиться было совершенно нечего.

Так что он повел себя так, будто все идет как положено. И старался не пялиться, помогая Сэму выбраться из не в меру широких, зато налезающих на гипс штанов, и пытался притвориться, что не старается не пялиться потом, потому что показательно не пялиться — подозрительно уже само по себе. Сэму, впрочем, было все равно: он закрыл глаза и, наверное, сделал вид, что все это происходит не с ним. И да, Дин его понимал. Он только надеялся, что в своих попытках скрыться от реальности Сэм не уйдет слишком далеко. С ним никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

Если Сэм и заблудился в своих видениях, то определенно вернулся, когда Дин потянул за штанину на относительно подвижной ноге, нечаянно задев ее и причинив боль. Сэм вздрогнул, и Дин вздрогнул тоже: он вовсе не хотел делать ему больно, так что над этим тоже придется поработать.

Он донес Сэма до туалета, усадил на унитаз, повернулся, чтобы уйти и дать ему иллюзию приватности, однако подумал о том, что Сэм может упасть и покалечиться, и остался топтаться в проходе. Потом помог Сэму повернуться к раковине, поскольку тот настоял на том, чтобы вымыть руки, и, наконец, принес обратно в постель.

Дин хотел просто накрыть его одеялом, но Сэм, черт бы его побрал, попросил надеть на него штаны. И, черт возьми, это все усложняло, потому что любую надетую на него одежду пришлось бы рано или поздно с таким же трудом снимать, но Сэму, судя по виду, было настолько неуютно, что сердце Дина снова дрогнуло, и он сдался и сделал все, о чем его просили.

После Дин скормил ему с дюжину разных таблеток. Обезболивающих, как и просил Сэм, среди них не было, но хватало антибиотиков, еще каких-то средств против инфекции, и еще средств против инфекции, и таблеток от побочных эффектов других таблеток, и, наконец, легких успокаивающих, чтобы помочь Сэму заснуть. Особой необходимости в них не было — Сэм заснул, стоило его голове коснуться подушки.

***

Да, только ленивый не сказал Дину, что он понятия не имеет, на что идет. Да, Дин не все продумал. Ну и что?

Достаточно было вспомнить, как напуган был Сэм, когда сказал ему, что случится, если его поместят в психиатрическую лечебницу, чтобы не сдаваться. Уж точно не после одного дня.

Сэм проспал около трех часов и проснулся с криком и весь в слезах. Дин узнал об этом, поскольку остался сидеть в комнате — не потому что хотел и дальше следовать своей нездоровой привычке пялиться на спящего Сэма, а просто из-за того, что ему нужно было знать, если Сэм вдруг его позовет.

Сэм открыл глаза, посмотрел на него и замер. Дин тоже замер, вдруг вспомнив, что Сэм рассказывал ему, что Дин был частью его галлюцинаций еще до того, как они познакомились. Ругаясь про себя, он сидел очень-очень тихо, давая парню время привыкнуть. Не надо быть у него на виду, когда он просыпается, нужно, чтобы он успевал прийти в себя и осознать, что кошмар закончился.

Спустя какое-то время Сэм, испуганно изучавший Дина, сжал свое забинтованное запястье. Скривился от боли и наконец расслабился.

— Привет, Дин, — хрипло произнес он. — Ты так тут и сидел?

— Что я тебе, маньяк какой-нибудь? Я только вошел, — соврал Дин. — Как насчет душа?

— С удовольствием, — согласился Сэм. — Чувствую себя отвратительно.

Неудивительно. Сэм проснулся весь в поту. Когда Дин его снова раздевал, он побледнел и тяжело дышал, ему явно было больно. Но он сам этого хотел, напомнил себе Дин. Промолчать стоило усилий, но Дин сдержался.

Дин стянул с него рубашку, впервые увидев его обнаженное тело, и открывшийся вид его поразил. Все туловище покрывали ожоги, не успевшие зажить до конца, перемежающиеся со следами глубоких порезов и зашитых ран — последствий рухнувшего потолка — и разноцветных синяков.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Дин вместо того, что на самом деле хотел сказать. Он и сам точно не знал, что, но точно не это. — Тебе можно снимать повязки, или нам придется замотать тебе руки в целлофан?

— Можем их снять, — ответил Сэм, впрочем, был ли это медицинский факт или его личные предпочтения, Дин спрашивать не решился. Он просто размотал бинты, обнажая обожженную кожу. Шрамы останутся с Сэмом навсегда.

Гипс Дин обмотал в целлофан. Много-много целлофана.

По крайней мере, его гость - сосед, поправил себя Дин - смирился с тем, что Дину довольно часто придется таскать его обнаженную тушку по дому в обозримом будущем. Он только покраснел и обхватил его тонкими руками за шею.

Сэм был легким как пушинка. В буквальном смысле.

Дин вспомнил, что ему придется его кормить и что это тоже не будет просто.

Впрочем, проблемы стоит решать по мере их поступления. Сейчас все его внимание занимал душ и установленная поперек ванной пластиковая скамейка, чтобы было удобней. Сэма в очередной раз удивила его предусмотрительность.  
Дин был рад. И надеялся, что первое впечатление не будет испорчено, когда Сэм поймет, что без его помощи он не сможет пользоваться душем даже когда наберется сил управлять инвалидным креслом.

Потом он усадил Сэма на скамью — все шесть с лишним футов искалеченного обнаженного тела — и вдруг не пялиться снова стало исключительно важно. Лучше всего было бы вовсе не смотреть.

Дин встал позади, чтобы его поддерживать. Сэм был теплым, уязвимым, прекрасным и невозможно податливым, и Дин почувствовал себя самым ужасным человеком, когда-либо жившим на Земле.

***

Дин, разумеется, промок насквозь. Сэм посоветовал ему в следующий раз тоже раздеться. Но на это Дин бы не согласился и под дулом пистолета. Ему и так приходилось держаться по возможности дальше, чтобы случайно не упереться в спину Сэму стояком .


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на все опасения, у Дина все получилось. Жизнь постепенно вошла в нормальную колею. Они разобрались, что и в какой последовательности делать, чтобы свести трудности к минимуму. Сэм, к которому постепенно возвращались силы, освоился в доме и начал потихоньку передвигаться по нему самостоятельно, поначалу медленно, по паре метров за раз, но с каждым разом все дальше и дальше. Помощь Дина ему теперь требовалась только чтобы перебраться с кресла в кровать и обратно. И в туалете, конечно, но если Сэма и не устраивали размеры ванной, вслух он свое недовольство не выражал.

Дин собирался взять его в путешествие по стране — ведь Сэм и так слишком долго просидел взаперти. Но Сэма предложение не обрадовало. Он и из окна старался лишний раз не выглядывать, поэтому в конце концов Дин отказался от своей идеи. В конце концов, Сэм был прав: он ему не благотворительный проект, и если не хочет ехать, Дин не имеет права его заставлять.

Во всяком случае, сейчас, пока Дин понятия не имеет, каким видится Сэму окружающий мир.

Медсестра, проверявшая повязки Сэма и следившая, чтобы он был чистым и не голодал, сначала приходила каждый день, потом через день, а потом только два раза в неделю. Дин решил, что госпиталь все-таки поверил, что он не собирается Сэма убить или уморить голодом, хотя насчет последнего у них все-таки возникли трудности. Но по крайней мере, Сэм старался. Он из всех сил пытался есть, и хотя на большую часть еды не мог даже смотреть, в конце концов они пришли к диете, на которой он мог продержаться после отмены внутривенного питания.

Несколько дней спустя его желудок даже перестал сразу избавляться от съеденного.

Продукты тоже стали проблемой, о которой Дин не подумал сразу. Себе он всегда мог заказать что-нибудь на дом, но Сэму требовалась здоровая пища. С этим снова помогла Алиса. Она покупала для них продукты, когда сама шла в магазин, и даже заезжала в больницу за лекарствами Сэма. Дин готов был вечно подстригать ей газон, когда Сэм уедет.

Учитывая, сколько неудобств принесло с собой появление Сэма, поразительно, до чего Дину не хотелось думать о том, что Сэм когда-нибудь уйдет.

Не нравилось ему и представлять, чем Сэм тогда займется. Одна лишь мысль, что он снова окажется один в запертой комнате, отрезанный от мира и борющийся с собственным разумом, повергала Дина в депрессию. Жизнь самого Дина была далека от идеала, однако же ему все-таки нравилось думать, что с ним Сэму лучше.

Но Сэм снова и снова заговаривал о том, чем сможет заняться Дин, когда он наконец исчезнет, и Дин не знал, то ли он не хотел быть обузой, то ли на самом деле мечтал уйти.

Возможно, Сэм заметил, что у Дина встает каждый раз, когда он видит его голым, и в этом случае Сэма сложно было винить.

Однако пока он, кажется, не обратил на это внимания, как и на то, что Дин всякий раз принимал душ сразу после него.

***

Когда у Сэма началась физиотерапия, стало легче. Дин отвозил его в больницу сначала раз в четыре дня, потом раз в три, и отправлялся по магазинам, пока кто-то незнакомый работал с Сэмом над приведением его тела в порядок. И снова помогла Алиса: она одолжила им свой минифургон, которым все равно не пользовалась, так что проблем с креслом не возникло. Час, в который Дину не нужно было постоянно следить за человеком, не способным покинуть квартиру, дал возможность сделать все, что было невозможно сделать из дома, и поначалу Дин был рад, ровно до тех пор, пока не забрал Сэма после первого занятия и не заметил, каким убитым тот выглядел. В глазах у него стояли слезы, и Дин готов был ворваться внутрь и кого-нибудь прибить. Сэм, похоже, почувствовал его настроение, потому что положил руку ему на плечо и объяснил: «Просто это очень больно».

Да, наверняка, но раньше у Сэма с этим проблем не возникало. Он порой плакал от боли, но никогда раньше не казался настолько уязвимым.

Впрочем, предположить, в чем дело, было нетрудно. Сэм неуютно чувствовал себя среди посторонних людей, не любил внимания незнакомцев, и целый час наедине с чужим человеком, занимавшимся только им, наверное показался ему вечностью. Пожалуй, только боль удерживала его в здравом рассудке.

Дин надеялся, что когда-нибудь, когда Сэм привыкнет, станет лучше. Может быть. А может быть, Сэм просто научится лучше притворяться.

Гипс сняли на второй неделе его жизни с Дином, оставив, впрочем, шины — одну на половину просто поврежденной ноги и одну на всю длину ноги, раздробленной в крошки. С шинами Сэм стал похож на робота, и выглядело это даже забавно. Куда менее забавно было их снимать и одевать. Процесс был болезненным. Очень болезненным. И, да, сам Сэм не возражал, но у Дина сердце разрывалось, когда он видел, как с лица Сэма исчезают все краски, как выступает холодный пот, как срывается дыхание. Дин слишком любил этого человека, чтобы причинять ему боль, и не знал, сколько еще продержится.

Эти мысли он гнал от себя изо всех сил.

Гипс поменьше на другой ноге сняли парой дней спустя. Эта нога сломалась в двух местах: простой перелом на бедре, совмещенный шурупами, и раздробленное колено, которое скорее всего никогда не заживет. Во всяком случае, не до конца. То же самое можно было сказать про вторую ногу в целом.

Порой Дин задумывался, смог ли бы уберечь Сэма от страданий, если бы действовал в тот день чуточку быстрее. Это был верный признак того, что пора повидаться с Бобом — тот всегда успешно вправлял ему мозги, когда Дин начинал загоняться на подобные тема.

И хотя Сэм охотно переносил боль, собственная беспомощность его угнетала. Сэм чувствовал себя бесполезным, считал себя обузой. Он никогда не жаловался вслух, но Дин и так догадывался по тому, как с каждым днем он становился все тише, не говоря уж о том, что Сэм не раз чуть не мочился под себя, стесняясь сказать Дину, что не отказался бы сходить в туалет, ну, прямо сейчас, и терпя до последнего.

«Из меня даже собеседник хреновый», — пробормотал он как-то раз про себя. Дину ужасно захотелось его обнять. Он сдержался.

Он как мог старался развлечь Сэма и обнаружил, что тот не знает ни одного популярного сериала. Они неплохо проводили время, засиживаясь допоздна перед телевизором, и, поскольку воспоминания Сэма ограничивались последним годом, и в старой квартире у него телевизора не было, Дину представился прекрасный повод пересмотреть некоторые свои любимые фильмы. Особенно вестерны. И плохие фильмы ужасов.

— Все это, конечно, ерунда, — заметил однажды Дин, глядя как протыкают колом очередного вампира. — Чтобы убить вампира, ему нужно отрубить голову. — Откуда это всплыло, он понятия не имел, в фильме кол срабатывал отлично. Но Сэм кивнул, будто слова Дина имели смысл.

Чаще всего Сэм сидел в своем кресле, утверждая, что оно вполне удобное. Порой, однако, Дину удавалось уговорить его перебраться на диван, и тогда он частенько засыпал, роняя голову Дину на плечо. Кошмары его в такие вечера не беспокоили.

Дин прикинул возможность спать вместе, раз Сэму помогало, когда его обнимают. Но поскольку они, по сути, оставались незнакомцами, и поскольку Дина все так же неуместно к нему тянуло, он не озвучил свое предложение.

Но прекрасно представлял, как бы это могло быть.

Сэм начал больше передвигаться по дому. Его ребра зажили, и теперь ему хватало сил самому толкать кресло, хотя он и быстро выдыхался и иногда застревал на одном месте или не мог обогнуть угол. Дин видел, как его это расстраивало, но разумно не вмешивался.

Очевидно пытаясь хоть как-то оправдать свое пребывание в доме, Сэм, когда Дин не видел, пытался готовить и убираться везде, куда мог дотянуться. Как-то раз он даже поджарил Дину бифштекс, хотя до этого признавался, что от запаха жареного мяса его мутит. Когда Дин поймал его за этим занятием и сердито выкатил с кухни, на лице Сэма явственно читалось облегчение.

— Ты что творишь? — Дин ушел наверх подремать, решив, что слишком надоедает Сэму своим присутствием. Доктора Сэма, конечно, сказали бы, что Дин идиот, и что нельзя оставлять кого-то настолько нестабильного без присмотра, но что они понимали? Они не видели, как хорошо у Сэма идут дела. Никаких панических атак, никаких видений, так что, может, его только и надо было, что забрать из чертова госпиталя и от людей, уверенных, что он псих. Может, ему просто нужен был кто-то, кому на него не наплевать.

А может, ему надо было вставить на место мозги.

— Придурок, ты что, решил, будто должен на меня работать? Что иначе я выставлю тебя на улицу? За кого ты меня держишь?

— Я держу тебя за того, кто добровольно влез в неприятности ради совсем незнакомого человека, ничего не получая взамен, кроме проблем, — несчастным голосом ответил Сэм. — И я знаю, что ты ничего и не хочешь, только понять не могу, почему.

— Ты мне почему-то нравишься, и я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через все это в одиночку, — сказал Дин. Лучшего ответа у него все равно не было. Даже для себя. Да, его тянуло к этому мальчику — да какое там, мужчине — но он и раньше испытывал влечение к разным людям, однако никогда не перекраивал ради них свою жизнь. Пусть он по уши влюбился в Сэма, это все равно ничего не объясняет.

— Значит, тебе меня просто жалко? — в голосе Сэма слышалась горечь, словно он рассчитывал совсем на другой ответ... или ожидал услышать именно этот, но не хотел найти своим ожиданиями подтверждения.

Дин помотал головой.

— Черт, да нет же! Я не жалею тебя, придурок. Я тобой восхищаюсь.

— Восхищаешься, — повторил Сэм с таким выражением, будто слово горчило. — Ты надо мной издеваешься.

— Нет. Поверь мне. — Дин никогда об этом не думал, но понял, что говорил совершенно искренне. — Жизнь обошлась с тобой жестоко, тут не поспоришь. А ты все равно держишься.

— Держусь? — в голосе Сэма появились истерические нотки. — Держусь?! Я почти год безвылазно просидел дома! Я боялся своих соседей, я до ужаса боюсь своего физиотерапевта, а мои доктора собирались упечь меня в психушку. Не говоря уж о том, что я потерял память и даже не пытался ее вернуть! И это ты называешь «держаться»?

— Я называю это «делать все, что в твоих силах». Не всякий бы выдержал. Но ты здесь. Ты дожил до сегодняшнего дня и продолжаешь бороться. Ты нашел способ отличать реальность от фантазий и, видит бог, я его ненавижу, но он работает. Когда ты все-таки расслабляешься, с тобой весело, и ты смотришь вместе со мной все мои дурацкие сериалы, и ты даже сделал мне дурацкий стейк, потому что сам придурок!

Сэм уставился на него, открыв рот. Потом закрыл его, подумал и сказал:

— А в этом вообще смысла нет.

— Нет, — согласился Дин и поцеловал его.

Губы Сэма были мягкими, чуть приоткрытыми, ждущими, когда их заклеймят. Дин целовал его нежно, почти невинно. А Сэм не реагировал вовсе, на целую минуту он будто замер. Потом губы его дрогнули, но собирался он ответить или запротестовать, Дин так и не узнал, потому что в эту секунду включились его собственные мозги и он с ужасом отодвинулся.

— Прости, — поспешно сказал он. — Прости. Я не знаю, что... Я не должен был так делать.

— Так почему сделал? — прошептал не менее удивленный и напуганный Сэм, и Дин подумал о том, как все выглядело с его стороны после разговоров о том, что Дин взял в дом незнакомца, ничего не получая с его стороны. А потом его поцеловал, как раз в разгар обсуждения того, что бы мог сделать Сэм взамен. Ничего более дурацкого Дин бы не смог придумать, даже если бы захотел.

— Я просто хочу тебе помочь. — И ничего честнее Дин, пожалуй, никогда не говорил. Но что с того толку, учитывая, при каких обстоятельствах сказаны эти слова? — Я и сам не знаю, почему. Я только хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше! Мне, блядь, не все равно!

— Но почему?

— Иногда с людьми такое случается.

Сэм покачал головой, глядя на Дина сквозь слезы в глазах. Бедный ребенок выглядел настолько потерянным, что у Дина защемило сердце.

Это он виноват.

— Ты попусту тратишь время, — прошептал Сэм.

— Нет. То есть... — Дин провел рукой по волосам, гадая, как все исправить. - Я знаю, ты не... Ты пошел со мной, потому что у тебя не было выбора. И я не жду ничего взамен, и точно не должен был тебя целовать. Даже не думай, что ты настолько симпатичный, засранец. — Попытка пошутить не удалась, решил он, глядя, как Сэм дернулся. Отлично. — Но предложение остается в силе. Ты можешь остаться, пока не поправишься. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, но если ты уйдешь, я пойму.

Дину очень, очень не хотелось, чтобы он уходил.

— Мне не станет лучше, — тихо ответил Сэм. — Вот поэтому ты зря тратишь время.

— Бред. Ты столького добился с тех пор, как приехал.

— Все гораздо хуже, чем ты думаешь..

— Тебе сейчас так кажется, да, но вспомни, как обстояли дела, пока ты был в больнице. Тебя каждый день привязывали к кровати. А теперь ты счастливо разъезжаешь по дому, нудя по поводу выбранных мной сериалов, потому что ни черта не понимаешь в искусстве.

— «Доктор Секси» — не искусство, — пробормотал Сэм, улыбаясь самым краешком рта. Улыбка не казалась особо искренней, но Дин был рад принять и такое предложение мира.

— Еще какое. Просто ты в нем не разбираешься.

Сэм улыбнулся шире, но улыбка вышла болезненной.

— Позади тебя стоит человек. Он только что перерезал тебе глотку, и я никак не могу понять, как ты до сих пор продолжаешь разговаривать, когда из тебя хлещет кровь.

Да уж. Умел Сэм поднять настроение.

Дин невольно схватился за горло и оглянулся, но, разумеется, сзади никого не было. А перед ним Сэм вцепился ногтями в предплечье с таким видом, будто готов был расплакаться.

— Все будет хорошо, Сэмми. — Дин взял его за запястье и бережно отодвинул его руку. — Все еще наладится, поверь мне.

Сэм всхлипнул. Только раз. Потом вытер слезы, собрался и сказал:

— Меня чуть не вырвало, пока я жарил тебе мясо, так что если ты его не съешь, я буду очень зол.

Аппетит у Дина пропал, но это было предложение, от которого не отказываются.

— Если потом я приготовлю что-нибудь тебе, — предложил он. — Подсыпать ничего не буду, обещаю. — Нужно было перевести его недавнюю ошибку в шутку, чтобы Сэм не принял все всерьез и не убежал.

Сэм закатил глаза. Он схватил Дина за рубашку, притянул к себе и поцеловал, застав того врасплох. Растерявшийся Дин не знал, что делать.

— Теперь мы равны, — сказал Сэм, отпуская рубашку. — Перестань об этом волноваться. И иди ешь свой ужин, придурок.

***

Однажды Сэм сообщил Дину, что ему придется пойти с ним на занятие, потому что некоторые упражнения Сэму нужно делать дома, и для этого потребуется его помощь. Дин отправился вместе с ним, готовясь встретить парня, который в первый день довел Сэма до слез, и обнаружил вместо него приятную женщину средних лет, строгую, но всегда дружелюбную и готовую объяснить все в малейших деталях.

Несмотря на всю ее доброту, Дин видел, что на ее упражнения у Сэма уходят все силы. Дин думал, что Сэма будут снова учить ходить, однако Элли, физиотерапевт, объяснила ему, что к этому его ноги еще не готовы. И работают они не только над ногами.

Больше всего Дина поразило, насколько спокойно Сэм все воспринимал. Он даже улыбался и шутил в своей легкой манере. Элли сказала, что он всегда был доброжелателен и настойчив.

— Он ни разу не пожаловался, — добавила он после занятия. — Я знаю, насколько это тяжело и болезненно, но он готов вытерпеть что угодно. Думаю, он действительно хочет как можно скорее выбраться из коляски.

В этом Дин был не уверен. Он знал, что Сэма угнетает его неспособность о себе позаботиться, но пока он ни разу не выказал недовольства своей судьбой. По крайней мере, при Дине.

Куда больше его напрягло выражение лица Элли, когда она произнесла последние слова.

— Каковы его шансы? — поинтересовался он.

— Сейчас сказать наверняка невозможно, — с сожалением ответила он. — Но нормально он ходить не сможет. Во всяком случае, на большие расстояния ему всегда будет необходимо кресло.

Дин закрыл глаза.

— Вы уверены?

— Да. Вы не знали?

— Нет.

Она с сочувствием посмотрела на него и ушла встречать следующего пациента. Дин подождал в холле, пока из раздевалки не выкатил Сэм. Самостоятельно переодеться он все еще не мог, но здесь для этого были сестры.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он по дороге домой, почувствовав настроение Дина.

Дин зло глянул на него.

— Значит, ты никогда не избавишься от кресла, да?

Сэм поник.

— А. Ты об этом.

— Об этом. Когда ты собирался мне сообщить? Я неделями ждал новостей. Я готов был позвонить в больницу и потребовать сменить тебе доктора, потому что этот не мог определиться с простейшим прогнозом.

— Во-первых, все не так просто. Мне может потребоваться еще одна или две операции, после которых станет лучше.

— Элли сказала, что ходить как раньше ты не сможешь никогда.

— Да. Но это не твоя проблема.

Дин, стиснув руль, уставился на дорогу.

— Дин, — Сэм положил ладонь ему на плечо, впервые за их знакомство дотрагиваясь до него первым. — Это правда не должно тебя волновать. Ты мне ничем не обязан. Поэтому я тебе и не говорил.

— Значит, ты думал пройти через все в одиночку?

— Нет. Я собирался через все прокатиться.

А еще говорят, у Дина дурная привычка шутить в неподходящий момент.

— Не смешно.

— Я не могу повесить это на тебя. Ты и так достаточно сделал. Я становлюсь сильнее, и как только смогу самостоятельно надевать штаны, я уйду.

— Потому что хочешь уйти? Или потому что думаешь, что должен?

— Какая разница?

— А если я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил?

Ну вот, он это сказал. Может, это и было ошибкой, но раз Сэм сказал, что поцелуй ничего не значит, Дин ему поверит и выложит все как есть.

Сэм смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением. Наверное, стоило припарковать машину, прежде чем заводить такие разговоры, но Дину всегда лучше удавалось обсуждать серьезные вещи на дороге. (По крайней мере, так ему казалось. Уверенности взяться было неоткуда)

— Это твоя жизнь, Дин. Разве ты не хочешь ее вернуть? Думаешь, я не заметил, что она свелась только ко мне? Ты месяц не ходил на работу, не видел друзей, даже родным не звонил. Тебе нужно подумать о себе.

— У меня нет семьи. Друзья не настолько близки. А в работу я нырнул с головой, потому ничего другого у меня не было. Ты спрашивал, что получаю с этого я. Вот это самое. Компанию. Человека, о котором могу заботиться. Кого-то, кто заполняет мою хренову жизнь. Думаешь, раз я могу ходить и не галлюцинирую, я живу лучше? Нет, я просто живу скучней.

Сэм ничего не ответил. Только убрал руку и весь оставшийся путь промолчал. Замечательно. И что с ним делать?

Однажды Сэм, сняв перед душем повязки, попросил Дина больше его не перебинтовывать. Были ли они ему уже не нужны или же просто надоели, Дин не знал, но спорить не стал, договорившись, впрочем, что Сэм и дальше позволит ему наносить на ожоги мазь. С повязками и так было слишком много мороки: они все время промокали и пачкались.

Хотя Сэм по-прежнему был болезненно худым, он все же обрастал потихоньку мышцами и теперь много чего мог делать сам. В ванной, из-за ее размеров, ему все еще требовалась помощь, но в больничном туалете к концу отпуска Дина он уже управлялся в одиночку. Самостоятельно одеться, однако, пока не получалось. Ноги почти не сгибались и из-за травмы, и из-за фиксирующих конструкций, да и в целом тело Сэма еще не вернуло себе достаточно гибкости, чтобы согнуться и надеть штаны, носки или ботинки.

Во всяком случае, так думал Дин. Одним прекрасным утром он зашел к Сэму в комнату и обнаружил того сидящим в коляске полностью одетым. Сэм был бледным и вспотевшим и в то же время весь светился, словно мальчишка, впервые побивший в тире все мишени. У Дина будто земля ушла из-под ног.

Медсестра теперь приходила раз в неделю и надолго не задерживалась. Дин и Сэм восприняли это как добрый знак. Лечащий врач Сэма во время своих регулярных визитов тоже был изрядно впечатлен, хотя чем конкретно, Дин сомневался — то ли прогрессом Сэма, то тем, что Дин его так и не убил, то ли что Сэм не орал и не бился в судорогах. Как бы там ни было, доктор говорил, что в следующем месяце они, возможно, сделают ему еще одну операцию, которая даст шанс на восстановление.

Сэм пробудет в больнице почти неделю. А потом...

А потом он мог и не вернуться. И мысль эта пугала Дина до смерти.

Наверное, ему стоило бы завести соседа. Или почаще выбираться из дому. Подобная привязчивость просто нездорова.

Но ему никто не был нужен. Только Сэм. Сэм, которому теперь доставало сил мыться самостоятельно, и кого Дин раньше в ванной не раз случайно задевал стояком. Сэм, который изо всех сил старался зависеть от него как можно меньше. Сэм, который уже собирался уходить.

Даже в собственной голове эти мысли звучали по-бабски. Можно подумать, от него уходила жена. Просто из его жизни исчезал Сэм. (И ведь Дин был уверен, что они уже все обсудили!)

Выздоравливая, Сэм становился все тише и тише. Вероятно, теперь, когда он знал, что и Дин нуждается в нем, ему было трудно сообщить ему о своем уходе. Что ж, хорошо. Если он собирается оставить Дина, по крайней мере, пусть тоже помучается.

Дин тут же устыдился подобных мыслей, но избавиться от них не смог. И окончательно почувствовал себя мудаком.

Когда отпуск кончился, Дин вернулся на работу. Поначалу он работал только полдня. Он на несколько недель выкинул из головы слова Сэма о том, что все гораздо хуже, чем Дин считает, но после выхода на службу только о них и думал. Целый месяц они с Сэмом практически не расставались, Дина не было рядом, только когда Сэм оставался в больнице, где все хорошо его знали. Теперь он остался один. Что, если у него случится припадок, и он сделает какую-нибудь глупость? Дин подумывал позвонить Алисе, но Сэм ее почти не знал, предпочитая не попадаться ей на глаза, когда она заносила им продукты, так что в дом Дин ее никогда не приглашал.

Поэтому он вернулся с работы спустя несколько часов после ухода, к огромному облегчению своих коллег, которые, прождав целый месяц, получили назад ворчуна и забияку. Джим посоветовал ему перестать вести себя как мудак, в отчет на что Дин уехал домой проверять, жив ли Сэм.

Сэм, свернувшись клубком, лежал на своей постели. Когда Дин вошел, он подпрыгнул, уставился на него, но потом решил, что тот все-таки настоящий. Дин задумался, виделся ли Сэму в галлюцинациях с тех пор, как он переехал к нему в дом.

Он протянул Дину правую руку.

— Что ты видишь? — прошептал он.

Бессмысленный вопрос.

— Твою руку? — попытался найти правильный ответ озадаченный Дин.

— О. Хорошо. — Сэм слегка расслабился, убрал руку и прикрыл глаза. Почти минуту спустя он открыл их снова. — Ты рано вернулся.

— Меня вышвырнули. Наверное, я тот же придурок.

— Это точно. — Но Сэм улыбался, и ради этого Дин готов был стерпеть пару оскорблений.

— Как дела?

— Хорошо. Я пытался приготовить ужин. Но не смог. Тогда я лег спать и проспал до твоего прихода.

Дин обдумал услышанное. Сэм явно врал — он выглядел смертельно уставшим, совсем не так, как выглядит только что проснувшийся человек.

— Закажем что-нибудь на дом.

Так они и поступили. Остаток дня они провалялись на диване, и Сэм прижимался к Дину так, будто мысль о том, чтобы отдалиться, приводила его в ужас. «Как же ты надеялся обходиться без меня?» — подумал Дин.

Однако на следующий день Сэм настоял, чтобы Дин пошел на работу. Они снова поссорились, и Дин сдался лишь после того, как Сэм пригрозил вызвать такси и переехать в мотель. Дин успел хорошо его выучить и понимал: каким бы слабым не был Сэм, упрямым он был еще больше. Он бы в самом деле переехал.

Поэтому он пошел на компромисс. Он будет работать половину смены. У Сэма есть его номер. Если ему становится плохо, он звонит. Дин заставил его поклясться и пригрозил уволиться и запереть Сэма дома, если еще раз придет домой и обнаружит в настолько разбитом состоянии.

— Тебе не кажется, что стоит ему поверить, если он говорит, будто в порядке? — спросил Боб, которому Дин позвонил со станции. Они две недели не общались и не виделись с тех пор, как Сэм переехал. — Дай ему немного свободы. Неудивительно, что он хочет уйти, раз ты так на него наседаешь.

— Я ему не верю, — расстроенно проворчал Дин. — Маленький сучонок все время врет.

Но он вернулся домой, и с Сэмом все было хорошо. Он приготовил кофе и ковырялся во фруктовом салате, смотря по телевизору перезапуск «Хорошей жены».

Дин скорчил физиономию.

— Серьезно, Сэм?

Сэм возвел глаза к потолку.

— Ты смотришь «Доктора Секси».

— «Доктор Сэкси» — искусство.

— Нет, Дин. «Мона Лиза» — искусство. «Доктор Секси» — стыд и позор.

Их разговор казался таким естественным, таким нормальным, что все напряжение и волнение, гнавшее его домой, исчезло, сменившись самым лучшим настроением, что у него было за последний год. Он налил себе кофе и перетащил Сэма на диван. Сэм теперь справлялся и сам, но обычно не заморачивался. В этот раз у него не было выбора. Дин притянул его к себе и подшучивал над ним на тему выбора телевизионных шоу, и убеждал себя, что член у него встал на крутого сериального следователя.

***

После этого Дин вернулся к нормальной работе, рассчитывая, что если что-нибудь случится, Сэм ему сообщит. Когда во вторник телефон зазвонил, он уже готов был проигнорировать вызов на взрыв в подвале и помчаться домой, но Сэм лишь попросил купить на обратной дороге лезвий.

Он был в порядке. Он больше не дергался и почти не заглядывал в углы или позади себя в поисках чего-то, что Дин и не надеялся понять. Однако у него снова поднялась незначительная температура, из-за которой врачи отложили операцию.

— Я сегодня ходил, — сообщил он Дину в понедельник, когда тот забирал его с занятий. Сэм чуть ли не подпрыгивал, хотя весь вспотел и выглядел так, будто в любой момент готов был рухнуть в обморок. — Все два шага. Элли не дала мне пойти дальше, но я бы мог.

— Ни секунды не сомневаюсь. — Дин поцеловал его в лоб, и ни один из них ничего об этом не подумал.

***

К пятнице Дин понял, что с Сэмом что-то не так.

Его снова лихорадило. Несильно, и Сэм не позволил ему остаться дома, однако жар не проходил. Настроение Сэма в последнее время было чрезмерно радужным, временами смахивая на легкое помешательство, и после недель ночных кошмаров и дневных срывов это выглядело подозрительным. Сначала Дин надеялся, что Сэм наконец-то начал выздоравливать, что почувствовал себя в их доме в безопасности, но перемены к лучшему случились слишком внезапно. К тому же, теперь Сэм отказывался от его помощи, принимая душ.

Конечно, Дину не стоило удивляться. В конце концов, Сэм так долго от него зависел, что теперь цеплялся за любую возможность вернуть себе самостоятельность, пусть даже ради этого ему приходилось вскарабкиваться в ванную из стоящего в коридоре кресла. Однако это было по-прежнему сложно и отнимало уйму времени, а Дин никогда не отказывался от помощи. И Сэм никогда не возражал, даже после того, как Дин его поцеловал. Поэтому его новые привычки выглядели подозрительно. Пусть даже только потому, что Дин в принципе был подозрительным поганцем. (Ему было у кого поучиться).

Поэтому за два дня до своих выходных он заявил:

— В последнее время ты просто воплощение радости.

Сэм скорчил рожицу.

— А тебя вечно все не устраивает, да?

— Еще у тебя удивительно быстро кончаются лезвия.

Сэм побледнел, и сердце Дина сжалось. В яблочко.

— Я очень волосатый, — запинаясь, ответил Сэм.

— Ни черта подобного. Ты неделями валялся без сознания и едва оброс щетиной.

— Ну и что ты хочешь сказать?

— Сними рубашку.

Разумеется, Сэм не послушался. Он схватился за колеса и повернулся на месте. Черт, у него неплохо стало получаться. Но хрена с два Дин дал бы ему просто так уйти. Он просто схватил кресло за спинку и удержал, а потом поднял из него сопротивляющегося и матерящегося Сэма и донес до спальни, где сбросил на кровать.

— Перестань! Ты сам себе вредишь! — рявкнул Дин.

— Это ты мне вредишь! — заорал в ответ Сэм. — Не трогай меня! Отвали!

Дин не послушался. Сэм потерял право быть услышанным, когда решил соврать. (И ведь Дин знал, что так будет, знал!). Поэтому Дин просто разорвал на нем рубашку, заранее страшась того, что увидит.

— Нет! — закричал Сэм. Он, похоже, впадал в панику. Неужели он правда думал, что Дин не узнает? Что удивится?

Сэм его пнул. Дин так удивился, что даже отступил, хотя удар был настолько слабым, что наверняка сделал больнее самому Сэму. Но Сэм явно перестал бороться просто чтобы удрать, теперь он сознательно нападал на Дина, стараясь причинить боль. И Дин сорвался. В конце концов, он только хотел помочь.

— Ах ты сука, — прорычал он, кидаясь на Сэма и прижимая его к кровати. — Лежи тихо!

— Нет! — снова заорал Сэм. — Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Пожалуйста, Люцифер, отпусти меня! Только не так, только не он!

Эти слова оттолкнули Дина куда сильнее пинка. Но Сэм продолжал рваться на постели даже после того, как его отпустили. Он выгибался и пинал кого-то невидимого.

Дин не сразу понял, что Сэм бредит.


	4. Chapter 4

После приступа Сэм потерял сознание. Дин не знал, что делать. Он понимал, что ему следовало позвонить в больницу, но тогда они забрали бы Сэма навсегда. К тому же, после случившегося Сэм сам не захотел бы вернуться. Дин должен был с ним поговорить. Должен был объяснить, что не хотел причинить ему вред, но и сам не отказался бы от объяснений.

Дыхание Сэма было ровным, и Дин предположил, что ему стало лучше. Он проснется. Доктора не нужны.

Поэтому он сделал то, чего так не хотел Сэм. Раз у того были причины скрываться, Дин должен был их выяснить и каким-то образом все исправить.

О панике Сэма и его словах он предпочел пока не думать. Об этом он подумает потом, когда от мыслей о случившемся ему не захочется застрелиться.

Дин очень осторожно расстегнул на нем толстовку и стащил ее. Под ней была футболка, но она не помешала — Дин уже нашел, что искал. Левое предплечье Сэма было перебинтовано — там, где не было перебинтовано раньше, потому что к ожогам эта повязка никакого отношения не имела.

Под ней кожу испещряли порезы, одни поверхностные, другие глубокие настолько, что их пришлось зашивать стащенной из кладовки Дина леской. Сэму должно было быть ужасно больно, и Дин задумался, при каких же обстоятельствах тот научился зашивать наживую кровоточащие раны.

Один порез, ровно посередине между локтем и запястьем, явно воспалился. Выглядел он странно: стежки были очень аккуратными, но из-под них будто что-то выпирало, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Дин всмотрелся ближе, а потом сходил за маникюрными ножницами, разрезал швы и вытащил из него щипчиками сломанное бритвенное лезвие, впивавшееся в мышцы. Вылил на слабо кровоточащую рану полбутылки воды, зашил снова и крепко обмотал бинтами. Затем вышел на крыльцо и сидел, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, пока не поборол желание сблевать.

Сэм наверняка сделал это, пока Дин был на работе. Скорее всего, в душе — там проще всего избавиться от крови. Сэм в таких вопросах был очень педантичным. Он сделал это, потому что не хотел, чтобы Дин все время волновался и сидел дома. Не хотел, чтобы Дин знал, как без него Сэму плохо. Дин понимал. И жутко злился.

Когда он снова смог спокойно дышать, он вернулся в дом и сел рядом с Сэмом ждать, когда тот очнется.

***

Всего без сознания Сэм провалялся около получаса. Он проснулся вскоре после возвращения Дин, и проснулся со слезами на глазах. Дин злился, но в то же время вид страдающего Сэма разрывал ему сердце, так что он мрачно произнес:

\- Пока ты был в отключке, я провернул маленькую операцию. Наверное, было ужасно больно, жаль, что ты пропустил.

Сэм схватился длинными пальцами за свежую повязку, то ли проверить его слова, то ли в надежде на остаточную боль.

\- Ты обещал, что не станешь мешать. Сказал, что понимаешь. - И, черт бы его побрал, голос у него был как у пятилетнего ребенка. У преданного пятилетнего ребенка.

\- Мое понимание закончилось в тот момент, когда ты решил себя изуродовать, парень. - Он стиснул руку Сэма и отпустил. - Если тебе было так плохо, надо было сказать мне. Я бы остался.

\- Я не хотел. Ты и так столько для меня сделал. И...

\- И что? - спросил Дин, поняв, что Сэм не собирается продолжать.

\- Дело не только в тебе. То, что ты рядом, помогает... - Он прикусил губу, будто жалея, что это сказал, но слов было воротить. Дин так и знал! - Но в последнее время мне все хуже. Я вижу... Мне сложно разобраться, где правда, где галлюцинации. Порой мне кажется, что я вижу тебя, когда тебя на самом деле нет.

При мыслях о том, что Сэм мог видеть, что вымышленный Дин мог делать, Дин настоящего затошнило. Может, Сэму кажется, что он совершил что-то ужасное, и он даже не знает, что ничего этого не было.

\- Но твои травмы все еще болят. Да ты хнычешь каждый раз, когда сгибаешь колено!

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Наверное, я просто привык.

\- Черт возьми, Сэм! Так не может продолжаться! - взорвался Дин. - Ты себя до смерти доведешь!

\- Возможно, это не самое худшее, что с нами может случиться, - прошептал Сэм. И, черт, он сказал «нас», значит, думал, что его смерть прекрасно впишется в планы Дина?

Дин не знал, что сказать. Он понятия не имел, как донести до него, что с ним станет, если Сэм умрет, поэтому вместо слов просто его поцеловал. И в этот раз не стал отступать. Он вложил в поцелуй весь свой гнев, и любовь, и тщательно подавляемое желание, сминая губы Сэма и не давая ему дышать.

Сэм на мгновение замер, а потом обхватил его руками, потянул на себя и раскрыл рот, со всей страстью отвечая на поцелуй.

***

Простыни под ними были перепачканы кровью. Кровью Сэма. На полу валялись скинутые Дином ножницы, под спиной Сэма, когда он толкнул его на кровать, остались старые грязные бинты. На столике стояла бутылка дезинфектанта, на полу — моток лески. Все это должно бы было вытолкнуть Дина обратно в реальность, сказать, что то, что они делают, неправильно, что Сэму нужна помощь, а не это; что он болен, и то, что происходит сейчас, совсем ему не поможет. Это не должно было так его возбуждать.

Это не должно было казаться таким правильным. Но оно таким было. Они, оба, на грязных окровавленных простынях, запах дезинфектанта, руки Дина, шарящие по порезам и незажившим швам. Только так и должно было быть, они были на своем месте, и Сэм ни разу не попросил его остановиться, лишь вцеплялся сильнее в Дина, будто тот мог его спасти. Он позволил лечь на себя, кожа к коже, и Дин даже не успел заметить, когда они избавились от рубашек, не мог понять, почему это произошло не в душе, где оба они были обнажены, близки и расслаблены, но здесь, среди крови, боли и гнева.

\- Дин, - ахнул Сэм, когда к нему вернулась способность дышать, будто моля о спасении, и Дин зарычал, просто зарычал.

Он отпустил его руки и провел ладонями по его телу, по выпирающим ребрам и оставленным огнем шрамам. Дотянулся до штанов и прижался лицом к выпирающему бугру, потерся, подул, и Сэм дернулся и вскрикнул, то ли прося о чем-то, то ли плача, и Дин повторил еще раз.

Сэм заерзал, когда Дин, сжимая его член сквозь штаны, повел языком вверх по животу. Заерзал, но не издал ни звука, и когда Дин поднял голову, то увидел, что он вцепился зубами в руку — не для того, чтобы не кричать, но чтобы сделать больно. Губы его были перепачканы кровью — не сильно, но все же, - кровь скопилась в уголке рта, и что-то тяжелое и горячее пронеслось по телу Дина, осев огненным комком в паху, заставив член стоять как каменный, как бы не бесился сам Дин, каким бы неправильным не казалось ему происходящее.

Поэтому он снова зарычал и приказал:

\- Перестань.

Он оторвал руки Сэма от лица, грубо, потому что Сэму было нужно именно это, нужна была боль. Он уселся на него так, чтобы прижимать коленями его руки, и потянулся за скинутой рубашкой, той, что испортил, пока доставал из руки Сэма лезвие, и порвал ее на полоски. (Он никогда раньше так делал, но это почему-то казалось настолько знакомым, что Дин обнаружил, что улыбается. Или просто скалится). Потом привязал одну руку Сэма к деревянному кроватному столбику. Повторил с другой рукой, и Сэм не сопротивлялся, он даже не смотрел на то, что Дин делает, он смотрел лишь на самого Дина.

Закончив, Дин поцеловал его снова, засунул язык глубоко ему в рот, сталкиваясь зубами, а отодвигаясь, прихватил его за нижнюю губу и сильно прикусил. Сэму нужна боль, чтобы отличить реальность от фантазий, пусть так, но вредить самому себе Дин ему не позволит. Сэм не умеет вовремя остановиться, поэтому ему придется довериться в этом Дину. Поверить, что, как бы он его не любил, он не будет слишком нежным и сделает то, что должен.

Ему было сложно. Ему не хотелось ранить Сэма, он просто не мог, но иного выхода не было, и Дин позволил себе поддаться своему гневу, позволил вести ему свои руки и губы, хватать грубее, кусать сильнее.

Он оцарапал его ногтями, стаскивая штаны, и, Боже, его ноги, худые, изуродованные ноги, как же ему должно было быть больно. Но Сэм только застонал и раздвинул их шире, так что все лишние мысли тут же испарились из головы Дина.

***

Сэм натягивал импровизированные веревки, и ему наверняка было больно, с его-то поврежденной кожей и руками, должно было быть. Дин вцепился зубами в мягкую плоть под ягодицами, желая напомнить, что это его работа, и Сэм замер. Он тяжело дышал, но не шевелился, и снова простонал, когда Дин спустился ниже и подразнил кончиком языка его анус. Дин лизнул, и он выгнулся, и Дин легонько подул и лизнул снова, пытаясь проникнуть глубже, и тогда Сэм закричал.

Дин был уверен, что никогда еще такого не делал. Даже в качестве галлюцинации.

***

У Дина это не был первый раз с мужчиной (не то, что обычно называют первым разом), но он стал первым для Сэма. Насколько Дин мог сказать, его никогда раньше не брали, во всяком случае, ни он сам, ни его тело не хранили об этом воспоминаний, и пока Сэм не умолял его отпустить и не звал Люцифером, Дина все устраивало.

Сэм лежал под ним, распростертый, раскрытый, готовый, повторяя: «Дин, Дин, Дин», и «пожалуйста» с каждым вздохом, каждым стоном, и Дину оставалось лишь стонать, хватая ртом воздух, и входя в его тело, скользя внутрь-наружу, грубо и быстро, потому что он должен был быть груб, должен был, да и не смог бы замедлиться даже если бы захотел, для него не осталось ничего, кроме движения, он забыл все слова, но в голове у него билось «Сэм, Сэм, Сэм, Сэмми», и «да, Боже, наконец-то», и «мой».

***

После он высвободил руки Сэма и снова и снова целовал натертые запястья. Сэм лишь вздохнул и положил ему голову на грудь. Дин накрыл их обоих одеялом, и так они и заснули: вспотевшие и липкие. Вместе. Сэм, защищенный от всего мира в кольце его рук.

***

\- Ты должен понять, - начал Дин, стоило лежащему рядом Сэму пошевелиться. - Я этого не планировал. Правда. Поверь мне, я не потому тебя позвал в дом.

Сэм моргнул.

\- И тебе доброго утра.

\- Серьезно, Сэм. Я обязан все тебе объяснить.

Сэм слегка отодвинулся и скривился. Кажется, их неприглядный внешний вид заботил его больше всего остального.

\- И как давно ты уже не спишь, ожидая, пока я проснусь и смогу тебя выслушать?

Около часа.

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы между нами возникло недопонимание. Я же знаю, как это выглядит.

\- Я никогда об этом не думал. Если бы ты не завел разговор, мне бы ничего подобного и в голову не пришло.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я тебя знаю. Ты не такой.

\- Ты не настолько хорошо меня знаешь.

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Да нет, настолько. Или ты все такой?

\- Конечно нет!

\- Ну так о чем мы тогда спорим? - Сэм откатился в сторону и поморщился: что-то в его теле отозвалось при этом болью. Может быть, все. Дин промолчал. - Я в душ.

\- Удачи, - проворчал Дин. Его кресло, в конце концов, осталось в соседней комнате, а пока даже три шага были для Сэма слишком большим расстоянием. Но Сэм скорчил рожицу, и Дину ничего не оставалось кроме как сдаться и подхватить его на руки как ребенка. Сэм был выше, и таскать его так было не очень удобно, но весил он совсем немного, к тому же, сейчас Дин совсем не против был лишний раз прижаться к его обнаженному телу.

\- Тебе сегодня лучше, - заметил он. - Не знаю... Я волновался. Вчера...

\- Вчера был не самый удачный день, - согласился Сэм. - Но когда я проснулся, я знал, что настоящее. Я еще никогда не был в этом так уверен. То, что я был с тобой... Это поставило все на свои места. В моих видениях никогда не происходило ничего подобного. Во всяком случае, так... - последние слова он произнес совсем тихо, и Дин прижал его крепче, словно желая защитить от того, что было давно, да и неизвестно, было ли. Но Сэм заерзал и сказал: - Знаешь, мог бы просто притащить мне коляску.

\- Так романтичней.

Они дошли до ванной, и Дин усадил Сэма на скамейку и включил воду, ожидая, пока она сольется. Теперь, под ярким светом лампы, Сэм выглядел коллекцией шрамов и синяков, и Дин, снова застыдившись, вручил ему в руки душевую лейку и отступил назад.

\- А ты собираешься весь день ходить грязным? - крикнул ему вслед Сэм. Может, он действительно хотел, чтобы Дин остался. Может, хотел сделать ему приятное. Дин согласен был довольствоваться чем угодно.

***

Когда они оба вымылись, Дин донес Сэма до его спальни, сходил за креслом и пошел одеваться. На пороге собственной комнаты его сразил запах секса и осознание того, что произошло. Простыни были перепачканы засохшей кровью и теперь, при свете дня, Дина затошнило от их вида. Он сорвал с кровати белье, но и покрывало под ним тоже было испорчено. В конце концов он просто свернул все комком, засунул в стиральную машину, засыпал порошком и запустил цикл, не в силах больше смотреть на этот бардак. Старые бинты и рубашку Сэма он выкинул, натянул первую попавшуюся пару штанов и вернулся проверить, не нужна ли Сэму помощь.

Сэму она была нужна. Видимо, у него болело практически все, и, хотя он и не имел ничего против, двигаться это мешало. Он сумел наполовину натянуть пижамные штаны, после чего повалился задыхаясь, со слезами на глазах, на кровать.

Дин помог. Натянул до конца штаны, но закончив, руки не убрал, чувствуя под ладонями его бедра, кожу, кости и мышцы.

\- Ты правда в порядке? - спросил он тихо.

\- Да, Дин, я правда в порядке. Мне было хорошо. И я не думаю, что теперь, когда ты сумел залезть мне в штаны, ты меня выкинешь. Только...

Дин закрыл глаза.

\- Только?

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты меня вообще взял к себе. Если бы дело сводилось к сексу, я бы хотя бы знал. Но я не знаю. Это было бессмысленно. И потом я подумал...

Он подумал, а происходит ли хоть что-нибудь на самом деле. Сэм мог ничего не говорить, Дин и так все понял. Внезапно многое встало на свои места.

И Дин осознал, что ему придется объясняться — сделать то, от чего он так долго бежал, потому что тогда придется признаться не только перед Сэмом, но и перед самим собой.

\- Это трудно объяснить, - начал он. - Моя мотивация, если тебя это успокоит, была вполне себе эгоистичной. Мне хотелось... чтобы у меня кто-то был. Рядом. - И да, в этом был смысл.

Сэм тоже так думал.

\- А как же твои друзья? Семья? Ты же не один.

\- Нет. Но семьи у меня нет тоже. Во всяком случае, я о ней ничего не знаю.

В глазах Сэма Дин увидел сочувствие. Возможно, тот забыл, что у него самого есть еще меньше.

\- Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я потерял память. В точности как ты. Где-то год назад меня нашли на дороге рядом с моей машиной, в десяти милях отсюда, и я так ничего и не вспомнил.

Сэм изогнул брови. Он был прав, поверить в это было трудно.

\- Ты выяснил, кто ты? Тебя ведь кто-то должен был искать.

Никто никогда не искал Сэма, но он почему-то не думал, что то же правило должно распространяться на Дина.

\- Честно говоря, я не искал. - Дин помотал головой, впервые поняв, как это глупо. - Я просто... не хотел знать. Не хотел даже думать об этом. Я был вполне счастлив. Я забыл, что раньше у меня была какая-то жизнь.

\- И это не кажется тебе странным? - прошептал Сэм.

\- Знаешь, нет. То есть, да, это странно. Сейчас я это понимаю, и тем не менее мне по-прежнему все равно. У меня есть работа, друзья, и стоит лишь задуматься о прошлом, как у меня начинает кружиться голова. Только.. только мне будто всегда чего-то не хватало. И я этого даже не осознавал, пока не встретил тебя. - Дин в жизни не говорил ничего более девчачьего, и искренне надеялся, что Сэм потом это не вспомнит. - Мысль о том, что уйдешь, приводила меня в ужас. А меня не так легко напугать.

Сэм тихо фыркнул, но он был таким бледным, таким потерянным, что Дин не знал, как это трактовать. Сэм, впрочем, протянул руку и прижал ладонь к его щеке. Как же ему должно было быть плохо? Откуда в его глазах столько страха?

Дин забрался на кровать, куда более высокую, чем его собственная, и вытянулся рядом со своим соседом, своим любовником. Сэм прильнул к нему, будто его близость могла защитить его от чего-то невидимого.

\- Теперь у тебя есть объяснение, - пробормотал Дин. - Я все это сделал только ради себя. Впрочем, святые все равно не вписываются в твою картину мира. У нас все хорошо?

\- Не знаю, - прошептал он. - Не знаю. - Дин рассчитывал на другой ответ, это это все же было лучше, чем «нет».

Сэм дрожал, и Дин натянул на них обоих одеяло и прижал к себе. Сэм обхватил его руками, и, может быть, Дину было нужно, чтобы его обняли, ничуть не меньше.

\- Все это очень странно, - сказал Сэм. - Тебе не кажется, что совпадений слишком много? Мы оба в одно и то же время теряем память, оба не хотим ее возвращать, и в то же время нас обоих тянет друг к другу.

\- После твоих слов это действительно кажется подозрительным, - неуверенно согласился Дин. Ему не хотелось думать на эту тему. Все его желания сводились к тому, чтобы лежать здесь, рядом с Сэмом, и радоваться факту, что теперь его жизнь стала лучше чем когда бы то ни было, потому что этот искалеченный чокнутый мелкий сукин сын с ним. - Но мы очнулись в разных частях страны. Вряд ли мы ехали в одной машине, попали в аварию, и оказались разлучены из-за потери памяти как в каком-нибудь сериале.

\- И все же в итоге я оказался здесь.

\- Бывают и просто совпадения, знаешь ли.

Сэм что-то несогласно буркнул, и черт, почему он никогда не мог заткнуться и принять вещи такими, какие они есть? Всегда лез с вопросами, «Почему папа меня не разбудил, если приезжал на Рождество», «Как Кас мог сжечь не те кости?». Мысли пронеслись в голове Дина так быстро, что он даже не успел их осознать, оставив после себя лишь гнетущее чувство чего-то забытого.

\- Хочешь заняться расследованием? - спросил он. - Выяснить, не связывает ли нас какая-то общая тайна, или какая-нибудь зловещая организация, которая стерла нам память, потому что мы слишком много знали?

\- Нет, - признал Сэм. - Не хочу. И это мне тоже кажется подозрительным.

Он был, наверное, прав, но Дин слишком утомился об этом думать. По крайней мере, пока. Сейчас ему хотелось пообниматься и забыть, что завтра ему на работу.

\- Завтра мне на работу, - сказал он. - Вот это действительно меня напрягает.

Сэм раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Ты уходишь от темы.

\- Это, между прочим, очень серьезная и реальная тема.

\- Ты прав. - Сэм вдруг снова загрустил, и, ладно, его смены настроения заставали Дина врасплох даже в лучшие дни. А сегодня день был просто отличный. - Если я останусь, - продолжил Сэм, и Дин начал догадываться, в чем дело на этот раз. - Если я останусь, я не смогу жить просто так, есть твою еду, не внося никакого вклада.

И тут настроение испортилось у Дина, потому что ответить «Ты слишком чокнутый, чтобы работать» он тоже не мог.

Впрочем, судя по грусти в голосе Сэма, тот и так это понимал.

\- Сначала ты должен встать на ноги, что бы из этого в итоге не вышло. А потом посмотрим. Наверняка есть масса надомной работы.

Сэм, которого его слова не убедили, не ответил. Да и с чего бы ему верить? Даже если работать дома, трудно будет найти занятие, которое не пострадало бы от его постоянных провалов в галлюцинации. Но об этом Дин подумает потом. Если бы все зависело только от него, Сэму вообще не пришлось бы работать, но он понимал, насколько бесполезным тот себя чувствует. К тому же, может, работа поможет ему держаться.

\- Подумаем об этом, когда придет время, - решил Дин. - Посмотрим, что завтра скажет твой врач. Сначала операция, потом мысли о будущем, ладно? - он поцеловал Сэма в макушку. - Есть хочешь?

\- Нет. Я замерз. И устал.

Ничего нового. Сэм редко хотел есть, но почти всегда мерз. Сам Дин перекусить бы не отказался, но мог потерпеть.

\- Тогда спи. Я тоже подремлю. - Спать ему не хотелось, и Дин был сильно удивлен, когда парой минут спустя действительно начал засыпать.

Он слышал, как кто-то звонит в дверь, но не нашел в себе сил подняться и открыть. Здесь было лучше. Кто бы там ни пришел, пусть возвращается завтра, если ему так уж нужно.

***

Дин не успел окончательно заснуть, как сквозь наступающую дрему услышал, как кто-то ходит по лестнице. Секунду он был уверен, что это Сэм встал и теперь рыскает по дому, стараясь не шуметь и не потревожить его, но Сэм обычно был гораздо тише, а потом Дин вспомнил, что ходить он не мог.

Потом он осознал, что дело даже не в звуках чужих шагов, которых он почти и не слышал. Скорее им двигал какой-то инстинкт, предупреждающий о присутствии чужака, и тот же инстинкт заставил потянуться за оружием, которого не было (да и откуда ему взяться?)

Его движение разбудило немедленно напрягшегося Сэма. Он лежал тихо как мышь, но Дин чуял, что все его внимание тоже направлено на то, что происходит за дверью.

Оба они в ужасе подскочили, когда дверь открылась и в комнату зашел мужчина. Он был старше, настолько, что годился им в отцы, в руках у него был пистолет. Широко распахнув глаза, он уставился на них.

Дин в ответ уставился на него, как и Сэм. Незнакомец не стал направлять на них пистолет, вместо этого он опустил оружие, будто оно стало неподъемно тяжелым.

Сэм прижался к Дину, и тот почувствовал, как он дрожит. Дин резко ощущал, насколько они обнажены, уязвимы, беззащитны. Что переживает Сэм, он даже представить не мог, но, чувствуя его дрожь, понимал, что каких бы успехов они не добились вчера ночью, о них можно было забыть, как только чужак зашел в их комнату.

И Дин зашипел:

\- Какого хрена, ты кто? - и готов был наброситься на этого человека, больше за то, что он потревожил Сэма, чем за то, что он заявился в чужую спальню с пистолетом в руке.

Но мужчина отшатнулся прежде, чем Дин успел что-то сделать. Он побледнел и повернув лицо к потолку, выругался:

\- Ах ты сукин сын!

***

\- Бога ради, оденьтесь. Я подожду снаружи.

Его, кажется, совсем не волновало, что Дин может достать собственный пистолет и пристрелить его. Он просто отступил, почти сбежал из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Дин не собирался одеваться. На нем были штаны, на Сэме тоже, и этого было вполне достаточно.

\- Ты в порядке? - он обхватил лицо Сэма руками. Сэм кивнул, но дрожь его не отпускала.

\- Я его знаю, Дин, - сказал он. - Видел в галлюцинациях. Я видел, как он умирает.

Становилось все чуднее.

\- Жди здесь, - приказал Дин. - Я обо всем позабочусь.

\- Нет. - Несмотря на всю свою растерянность, Сэм готов был стоять на своем. Если бы Дин оставил его здесь, он бы пополз следом.

\- Уверен?

\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить. Где...

\- У дивана. Пойдем.

Сэм схватил тонкую рубашку, висевшую на изголовье и натянул на себя, прежде чем обвить руками шею Дина и позволить себя поднять. Сам Дин одеваться не собирался: какой-то старый мудак, ворвавшийся в их дом, не будет ему диктовать, в чем ему ходить и где. Но то, что Сэму нужна была иллюзия защищенности, которую давала одежда, он понимал.

Незнакомец мерил шагами комнату, на лице его было написано беспокойство, пистолет куда-то исчез. Он растерянно нахмурился, когда Дин появился с Сэмом на руках, потом выражение лица на мгновение сменилось на ярость, а потом на тревогу, пока Дин бережно опускал свою драгоценную ношу в кресло.

\- Какого черта происходит? - мрачно поинтересовался он. - Что с ним?

\- Догадайся, - огрызнулся Дин. Сэм плотнее замотался в рубашку, и, похоже, планировал свести свою участие в беседе в том, что пялиться на чужака, оставив право вести переговоры Дину.

\- Кто ты и зачем пришел сюда? - Надо было позвать полицию. Дин сам не знал, зачем согласился разговаривать, или почему взял с собой Сэма. С другой стороны, Сэм готов был сорваться в любой момент, так что оставлять его одного, чтобы он изуродовал себя еще больше, тоже было нельзя.

\- Ты и правда меня не помнишь, да? - Мужчина простонал и опустился на диван, будто не мог больше стоять. - Это многое объясняет. Что произошло с Сэмом?

Сэм, услышав свое имя, вздрогнул, и Дин инстинктивно встал перед ним.

\- Может, это тебе стоит сначала рассказать, кто ты и почему я не должен пристрелить тебя на месте?

\- Мне зовут Бобби Сингер. Я друг. Я очень давно вас ищу.

\- Зачем?

\- Друг, Дин, - пробормотал Сэм. Дин кинул в его сторону раздраженный взгляд. Сэм по-прежнему был не в лучшей форме, мягко говоря, но хотя немного успокоился.

\- Откуда нам знать? Откуда нам знать, что не ты виноват в том, что мы ничего не помним?

\- Это не я, это Кастиэль, - Сингер выплюнул имя, будто что-то на редкость неприятное на вкус. Дин и Сэм переглянулись и покачали головами.

\- Нам это ни о чем не говорит, - сказал Дин.

\- Да неужели, придурок. Вот уж удивил так удивил.

\- Зачем ему это? Кто такой Кастиэль?

\- Ангел, - прошептал Сэм.

Дин оглянулся.

\- Что? Херня это все! Помолчи, Сэмми, ты ни черта не помнишь!

\- Откуда ты знаешь?, - заинтересованно спросил Бобби.

Сэм съежился и будто нырнул в себя.

\- Там... Там позади Бобби стоит парень. Это он сказал. - Сэм посмотрел куда-то за Бобби, а потом вздрогнул и сжал кулаки. Дин знал, что если последует за его взглядом, то ничего не увидит.

Как ни странно, Сингер об этом, видимо, тоже знал, потому что, хоть и скривившись, оборачиваться не стал.

\- Тебя все еще глючит? Что ж, вот он, самый дерьмовый план, который я когда-либо видел.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - рявкнул Дин. Он испытывал странное желание взять Сэма на руки и спрятать от всего мира, но не пошевелился.

\- Потому что знаю тебя! И Сэма. И знаю лучше, чем знаете сейчас друг друга вы.

\- А по-моему, я знаю Сэма прекрасно, благодарю.

\- Да? - незнакомец просверлил Дина взглядом, заставив неуютно поежиться. - Ты ты в курсе, что он твой брат? А то мне так не показалось.


	5. Chapter 5

Если представить себе список наиболее шокирующих вещей, которые можно узнать о человеке, с которым только что переспал, слова Сингера его бы точно возглавили. Дин, осмыслив услышанное, бессильно опустился на кровать. Сэм не сделал того же самого только потому, что и так на ней сидел. Зато он дрожал как осиновый лист и старательно ни на кого не смотрел.

— Херня, — выдавил наконец Дин. Он вдруг понял, что совсем замерз и так и сидит без рубашки. — Не знаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться, но неужели ты думаешь, что мы на это купимся? Братья, ага, как же. Тебе не кажется, что тогда бы у нас в голове... не знаю, стояло что-то вроде предохранителя на такие вот случаи?

— Он прав, — едва слышно прошептал Сэм. Он закрыл глаза и вцепился в свою гриву. — Прав, Дин.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? Галлюцинации сказали? — Дин тут же пожалел о своих словах, но было уже поздно. Сэм словно втянулся внутрь себя и просто... исчез. Что бы ни происходило снаружи, он в этом уже не участвовал. Блядь.

— Это ты виноват! — заорал Дин на Сингера. — Зачем ты пришел? У нас все было отлично. Не знаю, что мы забыли, но раз ни он, ни я не хотели этого вспоминать, значит, в той жизни ничего хорошего не было. Нам было хорошо здесь, и нужно же было притащиться тебе и все испортить!

Сингер спокойно посмотрел на него.

— Ты ничего не пытался вспомнить потому, что тебя так запрограммировали. Один старый... друг, хотевший вам добра, но только сделавший хуже.

Дин уже не слушал. Незнакомец говорил правду. Дин это знал. Знал, что его ждет впереди еще целый неизвестный и не очень приятный мир. Но куда больше его волновало, что Сэм всхлипывал и корябал ногтями изуродованную руку, и Дин должен был его остановить... или не должен был? И он сидел и вполсилы пытался отвести руку Сэма, а потом перестал, потому что обещал, что поймет, что не станет мешать, если Сэму понадобится боль. Но сохраняют ли свою силу его обещания сейчас, когда он знает, что они братья? Разве как брат он может сидеть и смотреть, как Сэм истекает кровью?

В конце концов он просто притянул Сэма к себе и стал нашептывать ему на ухо, что все будет хорошо. Ложь, в которую сам с трудом верил.

— Все должно было наладиться, — беспомощно произнес Сингер. Он смотрел на них с неодобрением, думая, наверное, раз теперь они знают, что братья, то больше не должны касаться друг друга, что руке Дина не место на дрожащем плече Сэма. Да блядь, каким же мудаком надо быть, чтобы не пытаться успокоить младшего брата, когда ему плохо?

— Иди на хер, — прорычал Дин. — Оставь нас в покое. Чтобы ни случилось, это было к лучшему.

Сэм прошептал:

— Дин, Дин, о, Господи, Дин, пожалуйста, — и Бобби прорычал:

— Я не для того тебя больше года искал, чтобы уйти сейчас только потому, что какой-то придурочный ангел изжарил тебе мозги. Я собираюсь вернуть все на свои места, сынок.

— Так ты что, наш отец?

— Очень близко к этому.

Сэм снова всхлипнул. Дин заметил, что кончики его пальцев перепачканы кровью. Хватит.

— Сэмми, — прошипел он. — Сэмми, сосредоточься. Тебе больно, верно? Посмотри на меня и сосредоточься на боли. Я настоящий. Думай об этом.

К его радости Сэм действительно посмотрел на него. Он плакал, от одного вида его у Дина разрывалось сердце, но он собрался и вроде бы пришел в себя, пока не перевел взгляд на Сингера и снова не задрожал.

— Уходи! — повторил Дин. — Неужели ты не видишь, что мучаешь его? Он и в лучшие дни не всегда отличает правду от видений, а сейчас даже не знает, не мерещишься ли ему ты. Ему видится столько всякого дерьма, а он даже понятия не имеет, почему.

— У него кровь. — В голосе Сингера зазвучала тревога, видимо, он только сейчас ее заметил.

— Да уж, в точку. Боль помогает, поэтому мы не будем ему мешать, хорошо? Это единственный способ справиться с галлюцинациями, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы он ушел в них окончательно.

— Ты не думал, что если он узнает, откуда они вообще взялись, это ему поможет?

— О да, вспомнить ужасы, из которых они появились, будет настоящим прорывом! Скажи, как он себя чувствовал, пока нас не лишили памяти?

— По крайней мере, тогда он себя не резал!

— Дин, — всхлипнул снова Сэм. — Заткнись.

Дин уставился на него.

— Что?

— Заткнитесь. Оба. Вы слишком громкие. Мне нужно подумать. — Он перевел дыхание, но так и не поднял голову. — Я хочу выйти наружу.

По крайней мере, с этим Дин мог помочь. Он прокатил кресло мимо двери к запасному выходу, ведущему во двор, где они будут скрыты от любопытных глаз. Сингер, как он и думал, пошел за ними, но пока Дин решил не обращать на него внимания.

На улице Сэм пару раз вздохнул, а потом его вырвало. Он был так осторожен, чтобы не запачкать кресло небогатым содержимым своего желудка, что Дин невольно задумался, не практиковался ли он раньше.

— Ну, тише, тише. — Он погладил Сэма по спине. — Все хорошо.

— Нет. Нет тут ничего хорошего. — Сэм наконец-то поднял голову и посмотрел на Сингера. — Бобби.

Сингер напрягся.

— Ты вспомнил меня, парень?

— Нет. Расскажи мне. Кто ты? Что случилось?

— Видишь? — Сингер прожег Дина недовольным взглядом. — Он хочет знать.

— Нет, не хочу, — решил внести ясность Сэм. — Совсем не хочу. Но должен. И мне даже спрашивать тебя тяжело, так что, пожалуйста, рассказывай.

Дин не хотел, что он рассказывал. Дин не хотел слушать. Ему хотелось сбежать, захватив с собой Сэма, или, лучше, заткнуть Сингеру рот, каки угодно способом. Но по крайней мере он понимал, насколько это противоестественно, что внутри него сидит что-то, заставляющее бежать от подобных вопросов, и от этого одного у него невольно сжимались кулаки, потому что если он что-то и ненавидел, так это когда-то кто-то решал, как ему жить.

Получив разрешение, Сингер задумался, будто сам засомневался, насколько хорошей была затея. Но в итоге все рассказал. А Дин и Сэм слушали.

***

Дин узнал, что у них была дерьмовая жизнь и друг-ангел, который в конце концов слажал так, что его сожрали твари из чистилища. Узнал, что однажды отправился в Ад, чтобы спасти Сэма, а потом Сэм отправился в Ад, чтобы спасти весь мир (и Дин ему позволил, как он мог, что он за брат?), вернувшись несколько столетий спустя безнадежно искалеченным.

Самым важным из этого было то, что Дин отпустил Сэма в Ад, и теперь тому никогда не поправиться.

Поначалу он был в порядке, но потом их друг, ангел, пытаясь открыть чистилище, сломал стену, защищавшую его от воспоминаний, и он сошел с ума. А потом ангела съели, но сначала Сэм его простил (Боже, Сэм, какого хрена?), и ангел в последние секунды своей жизни попытался все исправить.

— Он знал, что новые силы его разорвут, но пока все еще мог их удержать, хотел вам помочь, — пояснил Сингер. — К сожалению, он не понимал, что делает. Он хотел, чтобы Сэм забыл об аде, и чтобы вы оба были счастливы. Так он мне пояснил. Я только видел, как Кас извинился, и вы оба исчезли. Он даже не сказал мне, куда, только что вы будете в порядке. Что вам будет лучше, чем раньше.

— И ты ему не поверил? — недоверчиво спросил Дин.

— Если кто-то заберет у тебя Сэма и скажет, что тот счастлив где-то еще, ты поверишь ему на слово?

С этим было не поспорить.

— Но нам было лучше, — беспомощно сказал Дин. — Я был тут счастлив, и Сэм... — он замолчал. Сэм вел жалкую жизнь, запертый в своей квартире, полубезумный, а сейчас он изуродован и по-прежнему безумен, и...

— Сэма я найти не мог, — продолжил Сингер. — Мне попалась статья, что в Висконсине нашли парня, потерявшего память, по описанию похожего на него, но когда я туда приехал, он уже исчез, и я потерял его след. Потом я наконец нашел тебя, Дин, и у тебя была работа, и свой дом, и я подумал, может, все не так уж и плохо. Решил зайти и обнаружил в твоей кровати Сэма.

— Это была его кровать, — вмешался Дин, будто это имело какое-то значение. Поскольку это было не так, Бобби просто продолжил.

— И Сэм тощий как смерть, разъезжает в инвалидной коляске, и у него все еще видения, хотя он не помнит, откуда они взялись, и он себя режет, и скажи мне, что же ты видишь во всем этом хорошего?

— Мы справлялись. Сэму становилось лучше. Думаешь, если он вспомнит все то дерьмо, из-за которого и начались его галлюцинации, ему это поможет?

— Вам не кажется, что пора перестать говорить обо мне так, будто меня тут нет? — рявкнул Сэм. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на них мокрыми от слез глазами. Он все еще дрожал и сжимал свою пораненную руку, но точно был с ними. — Бобби прав, Дин. Это не мы. Ты должен чувствовать это не меньше меня. Что-то было не так, чего-то не хватало. И я даже думать об этом не могу, крыша начинает ехать...

Дин вынужден был с ним согласиться. От одного их разговора ему хотелось закричать.

— Ладно, — выдавил он. Он так сильно сжимал кулаки, что ногтями впивался в ладони. — Ты можешь все вернуть?

— Думаю, могу, — ответил Бобби. — Но это займет несколько дней. И вам придется поехать со мной.

— А потом? Просто уедем отсюда? Оставим все позади, будем колесить по стране, как, похоже, делали всю свою гребаную жизнь? Моя работа, сэмова... черт, у Сэма на следующей неделе операция.

Бобби встревожился.

— Какая операция? — спросил он с интонациями человека, глубоко не доверяющего больницам и докторам.

— На ногах. Есть шанс, что после нее он сможет ходить. И под ходить я имею в виду ковылять на костылях полчаса в день. — Чем больше Дин об этом думал, тем меньше ему нравилась вся затея. Он ядовито закончил: — Не самые удачные условия, чтобы охотиться на монстров и убегать от закона.

Бобби на него не смотрел.

— Мы останемся здесь, пока он не выйдет из больницы, — решил он. — После этого... что ж, решать вам, остаться здесь или поехать со мной.

Он произнес это так, будто у них в самом деле был выбор.

***

Как ни странно, из них двоих запаниковал Сэм. В данном случае это означало, что он затих, и однажды с грустью и сомнением произнес:

— Ты же понимаешь, что это конец. Если мы вспомним, дороги назад не будет. Все закончится.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — спросил Дин. — Мы можем просто остаться здесь. Со всеми нашими воспоминаниями. Остаться и послать мир на хрен.

Они были одни: Бобби уехал выписаться из мотеля, в котором остановился вчера, когда приехал в город. Теперь он будет жить в комнате на втором этаже, куда Дин все равно почти не поднимался, потому что Сэм туда добраться не мог. Бобби сказал, что переживает за них, что слишком долго их искал, чтобы сидеть в чертовом отеле, и, кроме того, они тоже не раз останавливались у него, так что все справедливо. Он действительно искренне волновался, особенно о Сэме, но в то же время Дин не сомневался, что старик просто боялся упускать их из виду. Хотел убедиться, что они не убегут. И не будут больше трахаться.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма, не хуже него понимая, что все будет кончено, если уже не закончилось. Он больше никогда не поцелует Сэма, не займется с ним любовью, хотя, он не сомневался, не станет любить его меньше. Интересно, исчезнет ли его отчаянное влечение к нему; превратится ли его любовь во что-то менее сексуальное, более братское. Сейчас он с трудом мог в это поверить и раздумывал о том, переживает ли Сэм потерю так же, как он.

— Ничего уже не вернется, — прошептал Сэм, и, как бы Дину не хотелось это признавать, он был прав.

Дин поцеловал его назло всему. Сэм ответил на поцелуй.

Может, судьба будет к ним милосердна и позволит все забыть. Но когда им так везло?

***

В несколько следующих дней Дин узнал о Сэме еще одно: одно был чертовски сильным сукиным сыном. Не то чтобы это стало сюрпризом, но Дина все равно завораживало, как тот, сцепив зубы, переживает свалившееся на них испытание день за днем. Один вид Сингера до сих пор сводил его с ума, но он ни разу не сорвался, и даже не особо себе вредил. По крайней мере, поначалу. Во всяком случае, так, чтобы Дин заметил.

Сингер выводил из себя и самого Дина. Особенно учитывая то, что старик обращался с ним так, будто они уже все вспомнили. На второй день своего прибывания в их доме он словно забыл об их амнезии. Он устроился в кухне, разложил на столе книги и бумаги и ворчал на них всякий раз, когда ему что-нибудь бывало нужно. Он обыденно разговаривал с ними о вещах, которые они сделали вместе, и порой Дин отвечал так, как будто знал, о чем говорит, и секунду спустя понимал, что произошло, и с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы сблевать, потому что его голову заполняли картинки с его прошлым, которые он бы предпочел не видеть.

Сэму, наверное, было еще хуже. Он окончательно притих, старался держаться от них подальше, а иногда отвечал на вопросы, которые никто не задавал, однако так и не потянулся за кухонным ножом чтобы проткнуть с расстройства или в целях самозащиты Сингера, как Дину иногда хотелось.

По правде говоря, иногда Дину казалось, что он не сделал этого сам, или по крайней мере не сорвался совсем только потому, что держался Сэм, и если у Сэма хватило сил, значит, и ему должно было.

Однако всему есть предел, а, может быть, это случилось бы независимо от приезда Сингера, потому что как был Дин себя не уговаривал, у Сэма были серьезные проблемы с головой, и их секс его магически не излечил. Ухудшение было лишь вопросом времени. Наверное, рано или поздно состояние Сэма достигло бы той точки, где Дин уже не смог бы справляться, и он просто закрывал глаза на то, к чему все идет, не желая замечать очевидного. Как не желал замечать, что знает тело под своими руками слишком хорошо для того, кого видит впервые.

Кошмары Сэма становились все хуже, и в этом Дин винил Сингера. Сэм после пробуждения часто бывал беспокоен, но никогда не просыпался с криками.

Он успокоился только когда к нему пришел Дин. Когда, после короткого сопротивления и просьб: «Нет, Михаил, пожалуйста», Дин обнял его и крепко прижал к себе.

Сэму никогда не снились кошмары, когда он засыпал рядом с Дином на диване, или в машине, или где угодно, где был Дин, поэтому тот позволил ему спать в своей, большей постели, ложился к нему и обнимал во сне, и если Бобби порой останавливался в дверях, сверля их недовольным взглядом и ворча, это были его личные проблемы.

Но одного этого было недостаточно. Сэм больше не просыпался в слезах, но постоянное напряжение его выматывало. Если Дину сносило крышу от просачивающихся воспоминаний об их прежней жизни, в которых он ничего не понимал и не хотел понимать, как же чувствовал себя Сэм, за спиной которого стояли столетия Ада? В конце концов, он сорвался. И это не был большой взрыв, все случилось без шума, в его комнате, пока Дин завтракал.

Когда Дин утром ушел, оставив своего друга (любовника? брата?) одного, тот был непривычно тихим и молчаливым. После завтрака Сэм так и не появился, и Дин отправился к нему проверить, не требуется ли его помощь. Теперь его брат сам мог забраться в коляску, но это все равно было трудно и болезненно, и иногда ему просто было лень. Открыв дверь, Дин обнаружил трясущегося Сэма, занесшего над запястьем лезвие.

Он положил на кровать полотенце, потому что даже сходя с ума Сэм был слишком аккуратным, чтобы что-то испачкать и оставить следы. Дин подумал, что он все равно идиот, потому что порезы на руках и так были достаточно очевидным доказательством. Как Сэм собирался их скрыть в больнице, где его будут раздевать люди, и без того считающие Дина неудачником и только и ждущие повода его забрать?

А потом Дин вспомнил, что сэмова иммунная система полетела к черту, и рана снова воспалится, и его операцию опять отложат, и этот кошмар никогда не кончится.

Поэтому он забрал из его рук лезвие, обработал раны алкоголем и перебинтовал, ругаясь, а Сэм раскачивался взад-вперед, а потом вцепился в него так, будто Дин мог спасти ему жизнь, просто оставшись рядом. Можно подумать, Дин мог куда-то уйти.

Сэм обхватил его лицо руками, запустил длинные тонкие пальцы в волосы и попросил: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста», и «Дин», и как мог Дин ему не помочь? Сэм ему не брат. Сэм не будет ему братом еще несколько дней.

В этот раз было по-другому. Дин знал, что делать, Сэм знал, что Дин поможет, и просто принимал происходящее, принимал все, как и раньше, но с какой-то отчаянной благодарностью, которой не было тогда. А ничего не подозревающий Бобби сидел в двух комнатах от них, и точно остановил бы их, если бы был в курсе, устроил бы им разнос. В этот раз они знали. У них не осталось оправданий.

Дин кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

***

После этого Сэм стал выходить чаще. Он сел рядом с Бобби. Он с ним заговорил. Бобби, к огромному облечению Дина, ни разу не попытался вывалить на него сразу всю информацию об их прошлой жизни. Он всего лишь попросил Сэма помочь ему с переводом и поиском информации о демонической активности и какой-то нечисти, которую он называл «черными псами». Сэм бросился выполнять поручение без лишних вопросов, так, словно занимался этим всю жизнь.

Дис смотрел на них с некоторого расстояния и не мог вообразить, что именно это и было их работой. Это казалось сумасшествием (и все было невероятно знакомо).

В эти последние дни он не ходил на работу, сказавшись больным (и едва не забыл позвонить и предупредить об этом). Он ни за что не оставил бы Сэма наедине с этим знакомым незнакомцем, разрушавшим их жизнь.

Когда время пришло, когда они привезли Сэма в больницу, Дин готов был его потерять. Он представлял, что будет потом, после Бобби и возвращения их нежеланных воспоминаний, одновременно переживая, как и всегда, когда кто-то должен был резать его брата, и храня нелепую, глупую, опасную надежду, что несмотря на все свои прогнозы после операции доктора выйдут и скажут Дину, что были неправы и Сэм полностью выздоровеет.

Этого, разумеется, не случится. Сэм это знал, и, может, поэтому был гораздо спокойнее Дина. Или же он просто лучше справлялся со стрессом, нервами и страхом.

Возможно, переживать за другого в принципе тяжелее, чем за себя. Наверное, если бы оперировать должны были Дина, Сэм точно так же лез бы на стену.

Но когда они должны были уйти, чтобы дать приготовить Сэма к операции, Сэм вцепился в его руку так, словно не хотел отпускать. Не хотел оставаться один с этими незнакомцами. Дин его понимал. Знал, что его присутствие дарит Сэму твердую почву под ногами, чувство защищенности, и чуть не сказал докторам отвалить, потому что он не оставит Сэма одного, никогда.

Сэм посмотрел на него, открыто, так, как почти никогда не делал. Он потянул Дина вниз, обхватил его голову ладонями и поцеловал у всех на глазах. На глазах у Бобби.

Потом отпустил, и его увезли. Лишь когда он скрылся из виду, Дин понял, что было похоже на прощание.

***

— Давай проедемся.

Дин в ответ только моргнул. Слова Сингера не вписывались в его картину мира. Сэма оперировали, может, у него был приступ перед тем, как ему дали наркоз, может, его сейчас мучили кошмары, он, может, никогда не будет ходить. В любой момент что-то могло пойти не так, и докторам понадобился бы Дин, и Дин не собирался никуда уходить.

— Охренел? Я никуда не поеду.

— Операция идет спокойно. И продлится еще несколько часов. Ты в самом деле думаешь, будто чем-то ему поможешь, если просидишь тут, пока шею не сведет?

Дин невольно повел головой. В шее хрустнуло.

Бобби выглядел раздраженным. Похоже, для него это было естественным состоянием.

— Мы просто посидим в машине, где сможем поговорить. Мы не уедем далеко, к тому же у них есть твой номер.

Сингер всерьез напоминал Дину Боба, только у того было больше волос, и, в отличие от него, так и не сумевшего отговорить его связываться с Сэмом, Бобби удалось убедить Дина пойти с ним в машину. Дин очнулся уже когда сидел на пассажирском сиденье, а Бобби заводил мотор.

— Ты сказал, мы просто поговорим!

— Мы разговариваем, идиот. И мне будет проще, если ты не сможешь убежать.

Значит, говорить они будут о том, о чем Дин говорить не хочет. Какая неожиданность.

— Он твой брат, Дин, — начал Бобби. Ну конечно, что еще это могло быть.

— Нет. Еще нет. Я не помню его своим братом. Он просто парень, который со мной живет. — Наверное, уходить в глухую оборону было не самой лучшей тактикой, но Дин не мог с собой совладать. Что-то в нем боялось неодобрения Сингера.

— Он твой брат, и тебе об этом известно. Я могу закрыть глаза на то, что случилось раньше, но сегодня? О чем ты только думал?

— Это не я начал! Сэм первым меня поцеловал!

Бобби только одарил его выразительным взглядом. Да, не самый умный ответ. Дин Сэма тоже не оттолкнул.

— Разве тебе мало того, что скоро все и так кончится? — с отчаянием спросил Дин. — Ты и так все у нас забираешь, и я понятия не имею, как это воспримет Сэм. Он так... хрупок. — В том, чтобы использовать это определение по отношению к Сэму, было что-то неправильное, хотя оно подходило как ни что другое. — Ты сказал, раньше он был другим. Как считаешь, он сможет поправиться?

— Не знаю, сынок — неодобрение на лице Бобби сменила усталая озабоченность. — До того, как вас забрали, он не так уж долго проходил с воспоминаниями об Аде. Но и тогда ему было плохо. Может быть, все и так бы пришло к тому, что мы имеем сейчас.

Дин вздохнул. Машина тихо дрожала, и ощущение было до боли знакомым. Никто ему никогда об этом не говорил, но Дин всегда чувствовал себя в ней как дома. С того самого момента, как он проснулся, ничего о себе не помня, и ему ее показали, он знал, что это — его машина.

— Почему это не сработало? — спросил он, не осознавая, что упивается тем, насколько привычным кажется ему их разговор, вместо того, чтобы пугаться. — Для Сэма. Я думал, это должно было помочь, но стало только хуже.

За окном проносились деревья. Они ехали через лес за границы города, куда Дин никогда не выезжал. Может, где-то здесь водится вендиго.

— Я могу лишь предполагать. Боюсь, дело в том, что задета его душа. Память имеет к этому мало отношения. А душу не вылечить.

— Значит, лучше ему не станет? Никогда?

— Он сильный. Он научится справляться. — Но его слова казались пустыми, им не хватало убежденности. Совсем не так когда-то их отец говорил, что его младший брат перерастет свои предубеждения и привыкнет к их образу жизни. Джон Винчестер всегда считал, что мог менять волю других людей простой силой своей собственной. С Дином это сработало, и он никогда не понимал, почему не получилось с Сэмом.

— Бобби, — глухо произнес Дин. — Ты хотел, чтобы мы пошли с тобой, потому что знал, что воспоминания вернутся, стоит нам оказаться там, откуда мы пришли?

— Такой был план, — мрачно согласился Бобби, поворачивая на дорогу, которая должна была вывести их из леса.

Весь обратный путь Дин молчал.

***  
.  
Когда Сэм пришел в себя, Дин был рядом. Бобби не было. Бобби уехал решать какие-то свои (или их общие) проблемы, поэтому в палате остался лишь он. Дин держал брата за руку и считал его вздохи.

Сэм просыпался медленно и спокойно. Дин ждал, что он будет бояться, что не поймет, где оказался, но Сэм просто открыл глаза, моргнул и, секунду поколебавшись, слабо улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла печальной. Кажется, он искал что-то в лице Дина, и то ли нашел, то ли нет, но точно обрел в чем-то уверенность.

— Ты вспомнил, — хрипло прошептал он. Голос у него почти пропал и его одолевала слабость.

Дин кивнул. Его совсем не удивило ни то, что Сэм понял, ни то, что он вспомнил все раньше него.

— Когда вспомнил ты? — спросил он.

— В какой-то момент то ли вчера, то ли позавчера, я даже не понял, когда это случилось. Я все думал, завел ли Бобби себе новую собаку, как собирался после нашего отъезда.

Проговорив такую длинную фразу, Сэм окончательно запыхался. Дин положил ладонь ему на плечо, безмолвно прося отдохнуть. Он чуть не нагнулся его поцеловать, но вовремя остановился. Все было кончено.

Когда Сэм проснулся во второй раз, на следующее утро, он посмотрел на Дина и сказал:

— Мы должны уехать.

Глупо было уезжать до его выздоровления, здесь у них была хорошая страховка, и Сэм получил бы любую требующуюся помощь. Но Дин понял. Знал.

Как знал и Сэмми. Это были не они. Вся эта жизнь им не принадлежала.

Еще до полудня они с Бобби на угнанной скорой увезли Сэма в одно место, знакомое только ему, где их никто бы не нашел.


	6. Эпилог

До Дина дошло лишь три дня спустя, когда они уже были в какой-то хижине в Уайтфише, Монтана, и Бобби уехал, впервые после приезда оставив их наедине.

Из дома Дина они мало что забрали. Лекарства Сэма. Рабочую одежду Дина. То, что поместилось в багажник Импалы. О своем увольнении Дин сообщил в телефонном звонке, не дав Джине шанса ответить.

Импалу припарковали у дома, а скорую Бобби, предварительно обобрав все, что могло пригодиться, куда-то повез. Слишком заметная машина, слишком легко отследить. Сэм сидел на крыльце, рядом стояла коляска, и им предстояло выяснить, как спасти мир от всего того ужаса, что выпустил Кас, если один член команды никогда не сможет ходить.

Ковылять — может быть. Передвигаться потихоньку на костылях. Но не ходить. Не на этих ногах.

Им придется спасать мир с человеком, у которого не все дома. Чей способ справляться откровенно дерьмов.

С тем, кто сейчас, совершенно нормальный, сидел рядом с Дином и смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, которую Дин не мог прочитать. Может, в ней была грусть, может, нет. Может, он выглядел бы сейчас по-другому, если бы знал, что Дин хочет его поцеловать. Что для него ничего не закончено, и что началось оно не тогда, когда он вытащил Сэма из огня в третий раз.

Что он не грустил о потерянной работе, или доме, или друзьях, но оплакивал то, что было между ними.

На щеках Сэма горел лихорадочный румянец — температура у него еще не спала. Он был худым как скелет, в нем мало что осталось от сильного молодого человека, переросшего своего старшего брата много лет назад, но еще меньше было от мальчика, готового целовать землю, по которой тот брат ходил. Те времена давно ушли, с настоящим их разделяло не пятнадцать и не двадцать лет, а гораздо, гораздо больше. Теперь Сэм был совсем хрупким, его била дрожь, а Дин не мог его прочитать.

— Эй, — начал он, кладя ладонь Сэму на лоб, чтобы проверить температуру. Старшие братья ведь так делают, верно? — «Как ты?» — собирался он спросить, и, наверное, сказать следом, что они найдут способ все исправить, и что в мире много разных сил и магии, и не все они плохи, если вернут ему способность ходить. Он вовсе не думал, что его рука опустится Сэму на щеку.

Сэм прильнул к его ладони и закрыл глаза. И до Дина наконец дошло.

Сэм вспомнил раньше него. Когда он поцеловал его в госпитале, он уже знал.

И Дин встал, не убирая руки, и Сэм посмотрел на него так, что в его взгляде читалось все. Можно было многое сказать, найти миллион причин, почему это было неправильно, и два миллиона, почему это вызовет больше проблем, чем решит, но Дину ничего из этого даже в голову не пришло. Он имел право чувствовать то, что чувствовал. И Сэм был с ним согласен. И они имели право поцеловаться, здесь, сейчас, как братья, как любовники, как близкие души, которые когда-нибудь отправятся то ли в Рай, то ли в Ад, но обязательно вместе.  
Так что Дин его поцеловал, чувствуя себя так, будто поцелуем этим закрепляет сделку между ними, навсегда отдавая свою душу. И против этого он тоже совсем не возражал.


End file.
